Why It's Bad to Get Harry Mad ch 1 to 13
by elvirakitties
Summary: Harry hears an interesting meeting. The meeting confirmed what he heard. It was time now to show them how wrong they were. Torture scene but it's warned and you can skip it. d/s, Harry isn't nice in this. Creature fic. Dumbledore/Granger/Some Weasleys' bashing.


Chapter 1: The Meeting

Harry Potter was under the corner table in Dumbledore's office listening to those he thought were his friends and family. Those in the Order who loved him, he was told. Instead, he could hear everything they were saying. He knew Dumbledore and Mad-Eye couldn't see him from where they were sitting, he was hiding.

"We need Harry to spend the whole summer with his muggle relatives. They have already agreed to follow the same plan for him as always. None of you are to write to him, none of you are to mention trying to get him away from them. I need them to beat him back into obedience."

"You're making a mistake." Snape stated.

"We heard you the first time you have said it, Severus, but he needs to take care of Tom for us." Dumbledore reminded him. "This is the only way to make sure he does his job."

"You might try being honest with him." Snape commented. "The boy breaks rules, he finds things out you don't want him to, he knows you are hiding things from him. All of you are making a mistake." Snape stood up. "I told you before I didn't want to be part of this. Keep me out of it." Potter heard the door open and close as Snape left the office.

"Molly, make sure you send him the food, with the potions in it. I want him loyal and submissive when he gets back." Dumbledore told her.

"What do you want us to do, Headmaster?" Granger asked.

"Make sure he gets to his relatives. Keep him believing no one will believe that he is abused. Make sure he stays away from anyone who might be willing to aid or hide him."

"Who would do that, no one likes him." Ron said. "Ginny is getting tired of hanging on him and wants to know if she can get rid of him for the summer and date Dean again?"

"As long as Harry doesn't know I don't care." Dumbledore told them.

"Mad-Eye and Remus set up the watchers at his muggle relatives house. Remind Tonks to blend in." Dumbledore stated.

Potter hung his head, he continued to listen to them talk for a few more hours about his vaults, his titles, his properties and his blocked magic. He was glad he had his cape and map with him because he wasn't going to be sticking around Hogwarts. As soon as they left Dumbledore's Office, Potter waited another hour and made his way out of the office and to the tower. He cast a sleep charm on Ron's bed and quietly packed his few belongs into his trunk and shrunk it down. He headed out of the tower, using his map to make sure he didn't run into anyone. He went straight to the bank.

 **Five years later** :

Potter stretched and looked at the owl waiting on the perch for him. He went to it, after casting numerous charms and detection spells on it, took the parchment. Dumbledore was getting sloppy. He opened it and read. He looked at the owl and back to the letter and laughed.

"Mr. Noircir:

I am interested in your services. Please advise when a good time is to meet.

A. Dumbledore"

Potter picked up his pen and turned the parchment over and wrote one word.

"Never."

He rolled it up and tied it to the leg and sent the bird on its way with a Confundo on the owl. He knew Dumbledore didn't know he was also Harry Potter. He started his breakfast when his ward alarms went off. He grinned and waited for the next ward to kick in. He smirked as he heard a yelp. He went into the bedroom, with a wave of his wand his few belongings, that he had brought with him, were in a trunk, he was ready to leave, as the third ward went off. He had to love the Order they were persistent, even when he laid out clear traps for them.

He opened his window and stepped out onto the ledge as the Order entered the dingy set of rooms. He used a mirror to see who was inside and grinned. It was Weasley, Granger, Mad-Eye, Lupin and Black. He tossed one of the twin's blackout bombs into the room, he heard it land and used his mirror to see the room was now in total darkness. He smirked, and entered the room, he quietly summoned their wands as he walked through the room and out the door. "Had fun, must do it again." Potter said and closed the door, leaving them behind in a black room.

He walked down the set of stairs and turned the corner and leaned against the wall, staring at the door that led to under the stairs. "Severus."

Snape stepped out from his hiding spot. He kept his head bowed. "I tried to get here before them."

"I know. I was making us breakfast when they tripped my first ward. Now, what do they want?"

Snape looked at Harry Potter, he was twenty now. He had evaded the Order for five years, took control over his vaults, his titles, and his seats. He had blocked Dumbledore in so many different ways, that old man was still fuming about. Not that he knew it was Potter or Noircir that was ruining the old fool's plans. He wanted his weapon back and he wanted Harry to kill the Dark Lord. "He heard about this place from Dung. He wants to force a loyalty potion into you."

Potter laughed. "That isn't happening, you know that. The complete story and don't make me ask again, or I will reteach you that lesson."

"He wanted to see if I can talk you into returning, he forced me to come here with them. He also wants me to provide him with some potions to control you, not just the loyalty. He mentioned that if they caught you, placing a collar on you." Snape kept his head down. He didn't want to relearn any of his lessons. His Master was very strict, which was what he wanted and needed, but didn't mean he enjoyed his lessons. He wanted to please him. "Master, the Dark Lord wants to see you too."

"Here isn't the place to talk." He sighed, he was hoping for a quick trap for Dumbledore and his idiots. Potter stepped forward and pulled Snape towards him. They apparated before the Order even left those rooms. When they landed, Snape went directly to his knees, his hands behind his back, his right wrist holding his left, he head bowed and his back straight.

This was home, this was where they felt safe. This was where Snape knew his place and relished in it, just as much as Potter did. This was where they shed their masks the rest of the world saw. This was their haven.

"Heel." Potter said as he started to walk away and knew Snape was crawling after him. He went into kitchen "place." Snape went and knelt by his Master's chair. He watched his mate make breakfast and not a word was exchanged. He watched him serve up two plates. He grinned, he loved his Master's cooking. Potter put one plate on the floor. "Eat." They ate in silence and when Snape was done he looked up and Potter used a napkin and cleaned his face. "So tell me what is going on?"

"The Dark Lord knows Dumbledore is stepping up his game in looking for you. Dumbledore also has been following all the leads you have sent out. The Dark Lord also knows you are Mr. Noircir, Master." Snape wasn't sure how his mate would handle that information. His mate worked hard at keeping his real name hidden and he didn't look like Harry Potter anymore. He was taller at almost six foot 2 inches, his muscles were well toned, his long black hair was kept restrained by a black hair ribbon. He didn't need glasses any longer and his famous scar was gone.

"How did he find that out?" Potter wondered as he played with Snape's hair. Snape leaned into his hand. He gave a quick caress down his face and went back to playing with Snape's hair.

"Lucius, it seems he was the one who wanted to hire you for your last job, he panicked when he saw you take out the guards he had hired and ran to the Dark Lord. He wasn't aware it was you, he was just afraid." Snape leaned into Potter's hand and resting his head on Potter's leg.

"Wonder how Tom liked that?" Potter asked. He sat back in his chair, he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet with Tom as of yet. While he hadn't actually hadn't worked against the Dark Lord, he certainly hadn't worked for him.

"Lucius got punished for it. He wanted Lucius to set up another job, but Avery told him that if Lucius tried it, you would just kill Lucius. Avery reminded the Dark Lord of that attempt to set a trap for you by that black market wizard."

"So when did he realize I was Mr. Noircir?" He wondered how Tom had figured who he was out. He knew it wasn't because Tom knew what he looked like. He also knew it wasn't because he bothered Tom or his Death Eaters, he actually didn't bother with Dumbledore unless the idiot began to interfere with his businesses.

"When he watched Lucius' memories." Snape told him. "He told me he wants to see you today."

"Really? He just expected me to obey?"

Snape looked up, he knew his Master didn't like orders. "He just said wants to see you today. He said you would know where he was."

"Pet, what did you tell him when he said that?" Potter asked calmly.

"I said that I would pass the message but you would appear when you had time." Snape answered honestly. "He didn't punish me for it."

"He knows better." Potter informed him. "We will go after you shower. You smell like Hogwarts."

Snape grinned, he knew that he will be joined and started to walk to the bathroom. He glanced back as he exited the kitchen. "Master, it's time?"

Potter looked up and gave him a grin. "Yes, it is. It's time to put an end to Dumbledore and his games and time to fix Tom completely. I have all of his Horcruxes. Yes, I do believe it's time."

Snape walked back into the kitchen, leaned down, kissed Potter. "It was truly the best day you caught me in that trap, Master."

Potter grinned. "I agree."

FLASHBACK -Snape's POV

Snape looked around the dark alley and slowly approached the hidden doorway. He hated this job assignment. He had no idea where Dumbledore got his information on this new location, but he had a very bad feeling about it. Dumbledore wanted him to check it out as he had sent Lupin and Mad-Eye to two other locations. He quietly opened the door and withdrawing his wand entered the building. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the gloom and began to walk around the edges of the room.

"You know, he really should have sent more than just you." He heard a voice say. The voice was deeper than he remembered. He knew it had to be Potter.

"Potter." Snape replied, trying to figure out where the boy could be in the room. This was the first time he had heard and, hopefully, would see Potter in almost two years of looking for the blasted brat. The room was too dark for even him to see in. He wondered how that was possible.

"Snape, you really shouldn't have come." Snape heard it seemed like he was on the other side of the room. Snape glanced quickly to where he thought the voice was coming from. There was something off about this room.

"You know, choices." Snape finally replied. He watched to see if he could see any movement.

"I will give you one right now. Walk away or find out how skilled I have become in almost two years."

The voice was coming from a different area now. He hadn't seen any movement, but then again, he knew the room was this dark for reason. It was too dark, unnaturally so. "You know I can't walk away." He hated doing this, he knew this whole idea was going to come back and bite him in the arse. He had been telling Dumbledore for over three years, the year before Potter disappeared and the last two, that he was handling Potter wrong.

"You really should have followed your own advice about not being part of this and stayed out of it."

The reply confirmed what Snape had thought, Potter knew about what happened two years ago before he disappeared, shortly after his fifth-year exams. Potter had seemed quiet during the year and Snape had watched him. He noticed Potter watching his "friends" closely, he had noticed that Potter wasn't as close to them has they had been the years before. He hadn't found Potter roaming the halls as much or really doing much during his fifth-year. Potter had even seemed to be able to avoid Umbridge, despite her numerous attempts to try and get Potter into detention. He had actually seemed to avoid everyone, only showing up for his classes and for meals in the Great Hall. "So you knew."

"Yes."

He was suddenly on the floor, with a wand pointed at his neck and his own wand was out of his hand. He looked up and Potter was standing above him, Potter tilted his head and they stared at each other for a few seconds before he found himself closing his eyes.

Snape was aware he wasn't alone in the room, it was confirmed when he heard, "you can open your eyes, I know you are awake." Snape opened his eyes and went to move, but found he was bound. He couldn't feel any restraints but he also couldn't move. He was laying on a bed in an almost bare room. The bed was big and comfortable. The walls were done in a creamy white color with plush drapes around the bed and windows. The drapes and quilt on the bed were a deep green color.

"Spell of my own creation. You can't move off of the bed until I give you permission." He could move now. He saw Potter as he stepped into his line of sight. He was much taller than he remembered. He thought he might even be taller than him. He was also very well built, gone was the skinny boy, messy hair, and glasses. Instead, he was looking at someone who clearly worked out, the glasses were gone and the hair was longer, pulled back. "You did a good job hiding it."

Snape was confused by that comment, he couldn't know what he was, no one did. "Hiding?"

Potter leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I know."

Snape was puzzled by that and opened his senses fully, he could smell it now, he recognized that scent. "Vampire." He was being overwhelmed by the scent, by the pure power in the room.

"What else?"

"Mate." Snape lowered his eyes. He had found his dominant mate, he now knew why Potter had bothered him so much. This was his mate, his dominant, his match. "How?"

"Turns out the Potter's weren't my family. I am from the House of Drăculești of Basarab Dynasty."

He saw Potter grin when he realized what that meant. "How long?" Potter was from the oldest line in vampire history.

"Have I known I was a vampire? End of my fourth year. I knew something was different and well let's just say I returned to Hogwarts over the summer and spent a lot of time reading."

"That was you." Dumbledore, Minerva, Filch, and him had spent that summer trying to figure out who was in the library, who kept taking down the wards and who had frozen the portraits on the second and third floor. "You were the one who was at Hogwarts."

"Yes." Potter caressed his face. "I believe we will start your lessons later. I have some things I need to take care of. Sleep."

Snape felt his eyes close.

END OF FLASHBACK

Snape glanced around and began to follow his Master into Slytherin Castle. "I do hope he hasn't tried to change the wards." He heard his Master mutter as they entered the Castle. "Good, he didn't. Hello, Tom."

"I know better." Tom stepped into the foyer. "I believe you would have made me pay dearly for it, you did last time I changed them."

"Shouldn't have tried to add that tracking ward for me. Now I believe we need to talk."

Chapter 2: Teaming Up

Harry followed Tom into the green sitting room. Harry had always found this room to be relaxing. He took his favorite seat and Snape quickly knelt by him. Tom took the chair opposite Harry. Harry watched Tom as Tom was staring at Snape. "So he really does belong to you."

"Yes, he is mine, he is my mate." Harry answered. "How did you figure out that it was me?" He began to touch Snape's hair, and they heard the soft moan of pleasure that escaped from Snape's lips.

"It took me a few times to piece together it was you in the memory, really it was the voice that gave it away. I was actually relieved it was you. I had wondered why you never went after my followers, but yet when I did something like changing the wards you made sure to let me know you weren't happy with what I did." Tom gave him a slight smirk. "I had to stay hidden for a week until I found that counter."

Snape looked up at Harry and Harry answered the unasked question. "I put a stinging hex on him so that each time he changed position he got hit with it and it changed his skin color alternating between purple and orange."

"It took me two days before I figured out what spell, as it wasn't a normal stinging hex. Three days to figure out how to remove the color aspect of it." Tom informed them. "Nagini thought it was funny."

"You know what needs to be done." Harry told him, changing the subject. Harry was much for wasting time and he expected honest answers. While he was enjoying this aspect with Tom, he had things he wanted to get done before Snape had to return to Hogwarts.

"I know, and you have all of them. I found that out when I read those books you left me. I went to go and get them and found your messages. I was furious but calmed down when Nagini made a good point. Her point was that if you knew about them and got them, why wouldn't Dumbledore know about them and destroy them."

"He does, it's how I found out about them. He was talking to Mad-Eye about your little items and they were planning on using me to collect them. He has known about them, he was waiting for the right time to start destroying them. He wanted to use me, Granger, and Weasley to do it. It was part of his plan to lead us to a war. They were also going to force us into a final confrontation. He was going have you killing me, your last one, and then they would be able to kill you. He tried to tell me it was for the greater good. My death that is." Harry told the man. He waved his hand and tea serving was in front of them.

Snape moved to the tea tray and began to make tea for his Master and passed it to him. "My Lord?"

"Yes, thank you Severus, one lump no cream." Tom took the teacup from Snape when it was ready. Snape made his own and moved back to kneeling by his Master and slowly drank his tea.

"So that is the connection. I didn't think of that. A living Horcrux. It does explain why you are a parseltongue. It is also why I am not as crazy as when I originally returned. Your blood has been helping too. The Phoenix Tears with the healing properties from your vampire blood is a good combination. The Basilisk blood gave me more of a snake look as Wormtail messed up the potion by using Nagini's venom and some of her blood." Tom informed them.

Harry looked down to Snape. "You fixed his looks?"

"Yes, Master, shortly after you let me return to him. I knew about the mess Wormtail created, but nothing worked before because I didn't know about the vampire blood. Once I did, I was able to create a potion to restore him to his original look." Snape answered he knew his mate wasn't upset with him. "I had already informed him of your second-year adventure before you claimed me." Snape felt his Master's hand caress his neck and back.

"Why did you let Severus return to me? I know you can remove the mark. You are the only one who can." Tom asked.

"Simple reason, he could keep an eye on you and Dumbledore. I just wanted him to make sure neither of you found me or connected me to Noircir. I do appreciate that you didn't hurt him, I wouldn't have liked if you did." Harry would have killed him if anything had happened to Snape and he knew Tom knew that.

Tom leaned back in his chair. "I know. I wasn't sure who was his mate, but since I know he is a vampire, I knew it had to be another vampire and his dominant one. I didn't want to get the vampires upset with me. I wasn't expecting you to be a vampire and his dominant. I would like for you to join me." Tom was actually relaxed talking to Harry. He wasn't relaxed at all when he spoke to others. He knew how to look relaxed, bored, attentive and any number of things when one speaks to people but relaxed wasn't something he was used to.

"I am not going to be one of your little followers." Harry tilted his head and looked at Tom. He gave the man a slight smile.

"I don't want you as one, I mean us to be allies. You keep doing your Mr. Noircir businesses and help me with getting rid of Dumbledore. I have to admitted I have admired your work on blocking the man. That last law you blocked was incredible. I actually thought he was going to get it through. When you started blocking his work, I, at first, didn't think it was you. It wasn't until Lucius overheard Dumbledore complaining to Doge about it being your seats that gave it away."

Harry gave a slight laugh. "He really expected it to go through. He really should have known better." Dumbledore had wanted to push the registry of all magical creatures, he provided the stats and even a ton of reports to back up this new idea of his. It, however, took only one sentence from Harry as Lord Thomas to stop it. The sentence was simply asking Dumbledore where he got his information from. Dumbledore had no answer because he had made the stats and reports up himself.

"How have you been getting into the Ministry? I have looked at Lucius' memories and I have not seen you there." He had spent hours looking at those memories, looking at each person in the gallery and in the visitors' section.

"Trade secret." Harry calmly replied. "But to this alliance that you want to have, I will do it only on two conditions, one you absorb the remaining Horcruxes except for the one in me and two you allow me to remove Severus from your follower after we deal with Dumbledore, you won't hurt him in any way. The reason for the delay is to keep Dumbledore for knowing anything regarding us. If the dark mark was removed, Dumbledore might want to go snooping around Severus' mind to figure it out, without asking Severus first."

"I planned on absorbing those Horcruxes, I would like my magic and mind at its peak. I have no issue with Severus, I have already started to treat him as if he wasn't one of my followers. I acknowledge your claim on him, and his on you. I would like to ask for a third term, I would like to announce, in the future, a bonding of the three of us."

Harry looked down to Snape, who at those words looked up to Harry. They had spoken about Tom and the idea of him being with them. It was one of the reasons why Harry never went after Tom. Once Tom started out of insanity, he worked towards his original goals of uniting the magical world, create a way to keep muggles out, prevent child abuse and neglect. "We will think about that if we go fully back to your original goals, no killing muggles for the sake of killing them. I agree we need to separate our worlds. We need to enforce the Statute of Secrecy, I like that you have had Lucius present bills about child abuse and neglect. I want to protect magical creatures, do away with those stupid registries and job restrictions."

"I want to get back to those goals fully. I want to make sure magical creatures are treated the same as a wizard. I don't expect you to agree to the third term today, but I am hoping you will think about it."

Snape put his hand on his Master's knee. Harry took it and nodded his agreement to Snape. "We have thought about it, and we agree. However, Tom, I am not going to be submitting to you. I will not do anything to show that you aren't in charge of your followers. I will support you in the meetings unless I feel strongly about something. If that happens, I will find a way to stop you and talk to you without letting your followers think anything less of you. Will that be an issue?"

"No, I will endeavor to speak to you about what my plans are, can you do the same?"

"I will. The only thing I would like to state, for the record as it were, is that I get Dumbledore and certain members of the Order to have fun with."

"Mad-Eye, Hermione Granger, Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, well most of the Order I am assuming."

"In a way, I have a few that in the Order that are spying and helping me. They will be joining us, Fred and George Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black, and Draco Malfoy. Draco isn't in the Order but he is a great friend. The rest spy on Dumbledore and the meetings for me, and help me know what he is doing."

"I have to say I am impressed, I didn't think Minnie or Poppy would be ones to break away from Dumbledore." Draco not wanting to join the Death Eaters was now clearer. He never forced the issue as the mark had to be taken willingly. Lucius had wanted Draco to become a follower and had pushed Draco for a while, but Tom instructed Lucius to leave Draco alone and let him come to them on his own terms. It seems to have worked out well for Draco.

"They know the truth about the abuse. They have been trying to help the children of abuse and have been blocked by Dumbledore to many times. When I presented a different way to handling it, without killing all the muggles, they agreed to help me. Those bills that Lucius and I have put up showed them I was serious about it."

"They are bills we have wanted to get in front of the Wizengamot for a long time, getting rid of Dumbledore as the Chief made it possible. Lord Thomas has been a great help. When you assigned your seats to him, it made a huge change in the Wizengamot." Harry gave the man a smirk. "You, you are Lord Thomas." He had seen Lord Thomas a few different times, he thought. "You use the parsel Notice Me Not Charm on yourself so that no one knows who you are exactly."

"Yes, Dumbledore knows I am connected to Lord Thomas, but doesn't know that I am Lord Thomas or what he looks like, so he has been owling me to try and meet with him." Harry paused. "He even owled me earlier, asking Mr. Noircir to meet with him for a job. I declined so politely. Back to our subject, I am technically Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Prince-McKinney-Thomas-Stephens. When I enter the Ministry, I just always provide a fake name, they never check and it confuses Dumbledore, as he is looking for Lord Thomas or Harry Potter on the registry." Harry told him.

Tom laughed. "No wonder when I reviewed Lucius' memories I couldn't find you. I was looking for someone new that came to all meetings but there wasn't one. The parsel Notice Me Not wouldn't allow me to see you in the Wizengamot seating. Most of them also usually take the same seats each time. How does Dumbledore know?" Tom thought he might try that and go to a few of the Wizengamot sessions. He did have his own Lordships to use.

"He was using all of my seats, he had the proxy on them, even though I never gave him permission to use them. That is what caused a lot of the laws to go under review and get revoked." Harry explained. "He even tried to get a marriage contract for me. My name kept being removed and replaced with his each time. I think after the third or fourth time that he almost ended up marrying Ginny Weasley he finally gave up." Harry felt Snape move closer to him and leaned against his leg, fully. He quickly put his hand on Snape's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He felt Snape wrap his arm around his leg, hugging his leg.

"He tried to force bond you to Ginny Weasley?" Tom tried to keep the shock out of his voice but knew he failed.

"Yes, he didn't want to acknowledge that the Tournament granted me adult status. The only good thing that came out of it for me." Harry told him.

"So that is why he couldn't do anything when it finally got out that you ran away. I had wondered about it."

"It got out because I had a few friends leak it out. I wanted to make sure that Dumbledore couldn't get me. What better way than having it out that I am an adult and not subjected to Dumbledore's guidance any longer? It stopped the Ministry from being involved despite how much pressure Dumbledore tried to put on them. I had sent them a few messages, via the goblins, that I was safe and would be home schooled. The goblins provided me with the tutors. I had already taken my OWLs before I left Hogwarts and I took my NEWTs a year later. I know that shocked a few people, but it was a way to stop Dumbledore from saying I needed to return to Hogwarts. He has sent me owls asking me if I wanted an apprenticeship and even offered me the DADA position. The man was and still is desperate. He had tried to get me at the Ministry when I went to take my NEWTs, but he had no idea what I looked like." Harry was running his fingers through Snape's hair.

"We had people there, not to capture you, but to make sure you didn't get caught by Dumbledore." Tom had worked hard at making sure Dumbledore didn't capture Harry, even going so far as to put out rumors about Harry sightings.

"I know, I saw the Carrows, Avery, Yaxley, Rookwood, and Malfoy roaming around the general area. I actually spoke to Avery, warned him about setting another trap for Noircir, again."

Tom laughed again. "He did mention that trap and again when I was going to have Lucius set up another meeting with you. Avery and Lucius are very afraid of Mr. Noircir."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "What can I say? I am good at my job. So we are in agreement?"

"We are. I will let you know when the next Death Eater meeting is and introduce you. Are you planning on staying here?"

"No, we have a home. Do you need help with the ritual to reabsorb the Horcruxes?" Harry pointed to the items on the small table.

"No, I have the ritual chamber all set up, with some potions." Tom told him. "It will be a long process."

Harry nodded his understand and rose. "I look forward to seeing you again when you are back to your original self."

They bid each other goodbye and Harry apparated them back to their home.

Chapter 3: Death Eater, Dumbles and Don't Get Harry Mad

Harry, with Snape, were walking towards the meeting room. This was going to be Harry's introduction with the Death Eaters. "Severus."

"Master?" Snape asked.

"To the left, who is that hiding in the corner?" Harry asked.

"Master?" Snape looked at the corner in question. "The spacing is off."

"Yes." Harry shot a stunner to the corner and they heard a thud as the body landed. They walked over to the body. Harry arched a brow. "Wormtail, I didn't think he was still alive. I thought Nagini would have eaten him by now."

"She would have if he stayed in his rat form." Tom replied. "I see he was trying to spy again."

"He has been spying?" Harry asked. "Very poor job of it."

"He spies in hopes of catching information about my followers and runs to me, trying to move himself up in the ranks." Tom answered. He waved his wand and revived Wormtail. "Get up, you spineless piece of snake food."

~I won't eat him. Nasty two-legged.~ Nagini hissed, using her tail to smack Peter Pettigrew back down.

~I don't blame you.~ Harry answered her. "Well, well, I think it's time to get acquainted with your little spy."

~Speaker! You must be the one that got my Tommy back.~ Nagini turned to face Harry. ~Smelly one brought you, you smell like each other.~

~They are mated, remember I explained it.~ Tom told her. "You have an idea?"

~I remember.~ She circled around Harry, scenting him. ~He is like me.~

~Yes.~ Tom and Harry stated.

~Good, you will take my Tommy as your other mate. He will be good with you.~ Nagini stated as if that settled everything.

Harry looked at Tom and back to the snake. ~We are working on it.~ "Severus I am sure you would enjoy showing Wormtail why it's bad business to try and spy on us."

"Yes, Master, I would." Snape grinned. He pulled his wand out. "Come with me Wormtail, we are going to have a brief conversation before the meeting. Master, are you going to watch?"

"Yes. I do enjoy watching you work." Harry grinned as he looked to Tom "you might enjoy this. My Severus can be so creative in teaching someone a lesson."

"I am aware. He always has been creative." Tom answered. "I believe the meeting room would be a good spot to do it in."

"Please, my Lord, no. I was only trying to make sure you were protected." Peter whined. "I would never do anything to harm you."

"I would start moving Wormtail, out of the three of us, I believe Severus has the most patience and you know how impatient he can get." Harry replied. ~I can't just kill him can I?~

~No, believe it or not, he has some uses.~ Tom replied, ~or I would have killed him long ago.~

Wormtail slowly got up and walked towards the meeting room. As he was walking Harry touched Snape's hand and said, "have fun."

"Please don't kill him. I still have some uses for him." Tom added, letting Snape know he couldn't kill the rat, at least not yet. He was enjoying the bit of mental torment they were giving Wormtail.

Snape grinned at them as they entered the room. "Really Tom? A throne? Can you get it any bigger?" Harry asked.

"So I take it you don't want one?" Tom questioned. He sat down on his throne.

"No, I don't need one. I can scare your minions without a throne." Harry replied as he moved around the room, getting the feel of the space.

"Master?" Snape questioned, holding his wand on Wormtail.

"Yes, you may begin." Harry smiled at him. "This should be fun."

"I do agree, he was always creative." Tom agreed with Harry as they saw Snape chain Wormtail's hands above his head. Wormtail was already whining and looked on the verge of crying. Tom watched Harry move behind Snape and whisper something into his left ear as he ran a hand down Snape's side. He watched a smirk appear on Snape's face.

Harry moved back to stand next to Tom, who had sat down on his throne. "What did you tell him?"

"Surprise." Harry waved his hand a leather recliner appeared next to them. Harry sat down.

"You are going to have to teach me how you do that. I can't get my wandless to do simple things like that, dueling is easier." Tom said as they heard Wormtail start to beg.

"It took me about a year to get my wandless under control for things like transfiguration. When I hit my inheritance it became easier." Harry answered. They watched as Snape took a small potion bottle out of his pouch. He stood in front of Wormtail.

"You are going to not like this potion. It makes all your fears come true." Snape told him and forced the potion down Wormtail's throat. Snape banished the vial to his lab and using his wand sent a stinging hex to Wormtail to see his reaction.

"I didn't know there was such a potion." Tom quietly said to Harry.

"There isn't. It's actually a minor laxative potion, but you see Wormtail's imagination is going to do all the work for us. See how he is already becoming more fearful." Harry answered.

Snape began to walk around Wormtail and touched him once in a while, causing the man to jump at times in fear. Snape cast a variety of spells on Wormtail, making the man scream out in fear. After about fifteen minutes of watching Wormtail squirm and scream in fear over nothing, Tom said, "I need to call my followers soon."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Severus, let him down."

"Yes, Master." Snape released Wormtail, who fell to the floor. "Don't try it again." Snape warned. He walked over to his Master and knelt by his legs.

"Severus, where do you usually stand when at a meeting?" Harry asked.

"Let him remain where he is. I think it might be better to let others believe I bribed you to join us. They won't know who you really are." Tom answered. He quickly cast a memory charm on Wormtail.

"The memories of me and Severus?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I don't want him to get any ideas." Tom replied. "Wormtail, arm." He snapped to him. Wormtail got up slowly from the floor, trying to think how he ended up on the floor and walked to Tom. Wormtail pulled back his sleeve and held out his arm. "It will take about fifteen minutes for everyone arrive Mr. Noircir."

As Tom was about to start the meeting Harry leaned closer to him. "Hold back about introducing me completely, start as if I am doing nothing special." Harry touched Snape's head, letting him know to stay in place. Harry got up and began to walk slowly walk around to the back of the group.

"I have some important news to share, many of you might not be aware but I have been working on a new alliance for our side in this war. I have come to terms with-" Tom didn't get to finish as a body was tossed at his feet. "Mr. Noircir?"

"Meet Nymphadora Tonks. An Auror, a member of the Order of Phoenix but more importantly she has the Black gift. The gift of being a Metamorphmagus. So Miss Tonks, how is Dumbledore and his Order doing?"

Tonks stood up, morphing into her usual self, including her bubble gum pink hair. "How did you know?" Confusion clear in her voice. She had heard of Mr. Noircir, everyone had. They didn't know he was with Voldemort, a calmer Voldemort.

"Trade secret." Harry replied. "Really sending you in here the old coot must be getting desperate." Harry inhaled. "Oh, sorry I should say Mrs. Lupin. How is your dear husband?"

"She married a werewolf?" Bella asked. "You ruined our family by siding with that crazy old coot and now you are married to a werewolf. I am so glad you were disowned." Bella raised her wand only to be disarmed by Harry.

"No, Bella, not yet. We might need her." Harry told the crazy woman. "Besides, I think your Lord has an idea, not to mention I want some time with her."

"Mr. Noircir, you are correct. Avery, Dolohov take her to the dungeons." Tom stated. "I do hope you will enjoy your stay." Harry resumed his original position, with Snape quietly kneeling next to him. "As you may have heard, this is Mr. Noircir, I am sure I don't need to explain who exactly he is. You will obey his orders unless they counter one of my own. If they do, make sure before you inform him, rudely, that you can't. He might have newer orders I have asked him to pass on. I, however, doubt he will have much interaction with most of you." He looked around the room. "Let's hear your reports. Ministry?"

"Fudge is being pressured by Dumbledore to look for Harry Potter, Lord Thomas, and Mr. Noircir. He wants to stop all three of them, my Lord." Lucius spoke. "He was very distressed over his latest bill being rejected."

"Has he had any luck in that area?" Tom asked.

"No my Lord. Fudge hasn't been assigning anyone new to the search for Harry Potter or Mr. Noircir. Fudge informed Dumbledore that Lord Thomas was someone he had no control over." Lucius stated. "I have also failed to be able to locate Lord Thomas, my Lord." Lucius paused. "Please forgive me, my Lord."

Tom arched a brow. "We will speak after the meeting. Next?"

"My Lord, Dumbledore was down in the Unspeakable area looking for new ways to track any of them. He picked up some jewelry, including a collar. I didn't get a great look at the collar, but I believe it's designed to be an obedience collar. If the subject disobeys any order, he or she is punished severely." Rookwood paused "Mad-Eye was with him."

Harry thought for a few seconds missing what someone else said. "Rookwood, do you know what he took exactly?"

"No, Mr. Noircir, I didn't get time to find out, exactly, I only got a glance of it. Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt came into the room before I could look." Rookwood answered.

Harry turned his head to Tom. "Besides Rookwood in the DOM, is there anyone else in that department that isn't here?"

"No, some of the Ministry people are missing but Rookwood is the only one in that department." Tom answered, wondering what Harry was thinking about.

"Malfoy can you get into that department?" Harry asked, clearly thinking of some plans.

"No, I am afraid I can't." Lucius answered, clearly puzzled about what was going on.

Harry stood up and paced as Tom continued speaking to his followers. Tom was keeping an eye on Harry. Harry walked up to Rookwood finally. "That collar was it gold with emeralds and sapphires?"

"No Mr. Noircir, it was gold but it had malachite and onyx." Rookwood answered. Everyone was confused about what was happening as Harry faded out of the room.

"Severus?" Tom asked, wondering what was going on exactly. What did that collar mean to Harry? Why was it important? What did they mean to Harry?

"He is getting something." Snape answered. "It won't take him long."

"Do you know what?" Tom asked. He could see everyone was wondering why Snape wasn't being punished for his lack of what they considered respect.

Snape looked up to Tom from his position. "I am not sure."

"Lucius, has Fudge mentioned anything regarding these collars Mr. Noircir mentioned?" Tom asked, hoping Lucius might provide some insight.

"No, I wasn't even aware Dumbledore removed the jewelry. He isn't allowed, my Lord." Lucius stated.

"My Lord, Dumbledore didn't file any requests. I spoke to my department head, they were to speak to Fudge. I believe he was memory charmed because when I mentioned it before I left, he didn't even know that Dumbledore was even there." Rookwood said.

"Dumbledore." Tom said the name like a curse.

"Yes, Dumbledore and his band of idiots." Harry appeared back in the room. He pulled out an endless pouch and pulled out some books, some small pieces of jewelry and the collar. "Interesting isn't it? It's a collar that was designed for werewolves originally until they realized it causes brain damage. Dumbledore there wants to use it on me. The books are an added bonus."

"That collar was to be destroyed yesterday. Was that why he stole it? How did you get it?" Rookwood asked as he got a better look at the collar. He was just as confused as everyone else. He usually knew how things were done, it was his job.

"Secret." Harry replied. "Some of these books are based on soul magic." He told Tom, knowing Tom would understand what he meant. "The collar needs to be destroyed. Short-term it causes your magic to be suppressed, long-term is brain damage, if still not removed, death."

Tom understood immediately why Harry wanted the books. If Dumbledore had his hands on them, it would enable the man to destroy them, well at least him, being a vampire Harry was already dead. "The rest of the books?" He recognized some of the titles; they weren't all about soul magic.

"Interesting reading?" Harry answered with a smirk.

"His personal library?" Tom guessed.

Harry grinned as he said, "you would be surprised what you find lying around."

"I like his idea of laying around." Lucius commented to Rookwood.

"So do I." Rookwood responded. "I believe Dumbledore is in trouble."

The rest of the meeting was filled with boring reports before he dismissed everyone Tom said, "Elite stay, the rest of you are dismissed."

Soon the rest was empty except for the Elite which consisted of Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Aaron Yaxley, Ian Macnair and Antonin Dolohov. They all headed to the informal sitting room. Snape was right behind Harry. "I have some information I need to let some of you know. You have met Mr. Noircir, we will not be looking for Harry Potter any longer."

"Why Tom?" Lucius asked. After years of looking for Harry, he wondered what was going on. Granted Harry wasn't working for Dumbledore and hadn't done anything against them, but he was still dangerous.

"Because I am right here." Harry smirked at the blond, as he appeared behind Lucius, making him jump.

"No you aren't. You don't even have the scar." Rookwood stated. "You don't even have the glasses."

"He is Harry." Snape and Tom said at the same time.

"I am Harry Potter, Lord Thomas, and Mr. Noircir. I live to create problems for Dumbcluck and his Most Fowl of an Order." Harry stated.

"You're Lord Thomas." Lucius started laughing. "Oh, he must be ready to kill you."

"He doesn't know it yet, nor does he know I am Mr. Noircir."

"You're not human." Rodolphus stated, finally realizing why Harry was able to fade out. He used the shadows.

"Very good, Mr. Lestrange." Harry flashed his fangs. "I was wondering who would catch on."

Everyone jumped a bit as they heard "vampire!" screamed by Antonin Dolohov.

"Really where?" Harry asked looking around the room and seeing Snape said, "your secret is out."

"Master." Snape just shook his head in disbelief. He truly wondered at times about his Master's weird sense of humor.

"Yes, he is a vampire." Tom answered as if he was embarrassed by his followers' reactions.

Bella moved to stand in front of Harry, who gave her a smirk. "Come on Bella, pull your wand." Daring her, he knew he would win against her. He had dueled with her before.

Bella laughed. "I like you."

"That just made my night." Harry retorted.

"Lucius, I need you and Harry to work on the Wizengamot together. Bella, Rod, and Rad, Harry has some jobs for you."

"How do you feel about terrorizing some of the Order members?" Harry asked them.

"Certain members or all of them?" Bella asked.

"Certain ones for now. Nothing lethal as of yet, they need to pay for a few things first." Harry answered. "They got me a tad upset."

Snape snorted at that remark. "That is an understatement" causing Harry to look at him. He quickly went to his knees next to his Master. "Sorry Master."

"Augustus, we need you to keep an eye out in the DOM, make sure Dumbledore doesn't remove anything else. Antonin and Ian, I need you to research some muggles. Find them for us." Tom told them. He wanted the Dursley family for Harry.

Harry grinned. "It's going to be so nice to see the relatives again. Don't worry they are fat and will be all talk."

"Any questions?" Tom asked.

"I can think of a thousand, but not sure I want the answers." Lucius muttered, but not quietly enough to keep the vampires in the room from hearing, earning a small smirk from Snape but an evil grin from Harry.

"Oh, Lucius, the only answer you need to know is it's all Dumbledore's fault." Harry told him.

"What aren't I surprised?" Lucius answered.

"Harry has some followers we need to be aware of." Tom told them.

"Yes, no hurting Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black, and Draco Malfoy. They have been aiding me for years, spying for me also." Harry told them.

Lucius smirked at Bella. "Thank Merlin." At the looks he was receiving, he quickly added, "I am sorry, Tom, but I had wondered for years why he didn't join, but knowing he is with us makes me happy that he isn't just ignoring what is happening or believes the stuff Dumbledore spews out."

"Draco aided my Weasley's with my escape." Harry told Lucius. "He has been a true friend. He has been kept safe. I won't allow anything to happen to him or my other friends."

"Thank you." Lucius nodded his head towards Harry. He really was grateful.

"Harry being a vampire, Lord Thomas, or Mr. Noircir isn't to leave this room." Tom warned. "I am sure he would make you regret if it does."

Harry flashed his fangs. "Magical blood is the best. You will also never mention Snape or his connection to me. Now I believe we have someone we need to speak to. Bella, Lucius are you up for a family reunion?"

Bella bounced on her feet, looking at Tom waiting for permission as Lucius waited patiently for an answer. "If Harry wants you to help him, I am not going to stop him. I am actually looking forward to seeing him work. After all, I've heard so much about Mr. Noircir."

Bella and Lucius headed for the dungeons. "Bella, be a dear and get her ready for us." Tom told the crazy women.

"Yes, my Lord." Bella skipped ahead of Lucius, who looked over his shoulder and saw Harry and Tom walking and speaking quietly, with Nagini and Snape following behind. He knew that Snape wasn't a Death Eater any longer. Snape belonged to Harry Potter.

WARNING TORTURE-Can skip if you desire

They entered the dungeons to see Bella had hung Tonks up with some chains, leaving her hanging from her wrists, on her tiptoes to keep her body weight from being on her wrists. She had a bit of a bloody nose. "Now Tonks, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Personally, I want you to select the hard way." Harry told her. He knew Snape was close behind him. He could sense that Lucius was just inside the door, while Tom and Bella were on his left side as he faced Tonks. They were watching Tonks closely.

"I don't know anything." Tonks told them. She was trying to figure out how this man knew who she was. She was wondering why Snape hadn't helped her to escape.

"Oh, this isn't about getting information so much as to confirm what I already know. You see, Tonks, you never should have taken money in exchange for watching my relatives abuse me. How many years did you watch?" Harry asked. "How many times did you see my uncle beat me with his fists? His belt? Garden hose?" Harry didn't see the faces of the others in the cell. Shock was etched across every face.

If Harry had turned around, he would have seen fury on Tom's face, knowing that Harry had endured that because of Dumbledore. Snape's face reflected the desire to hurt Tonks, as did Bella and Lucius. All of them thinking of what they wanted to do to Dumbledore and his order.

"I don't know who you are. So how could I have been paid for it?" Tonks asked, trying to rely on her training and experience to keep her calm. She had never been in this position before, but she knew she had to rely on someone coming to the rescue.

"You have watched that many children being abused you have no idea who I am?" Harry growled. "How many children have you ignored based on the commands of Albus Dumbledore?"

"NO! I have never watched anyone being abused by anyone." She looked at Harry, trying to place him. "I am an Auror, I don't want to see anyone abused."

"I know you're an Auror, and that is what makes your crimes even worse. You allowed a child to be abused and you took money for it." Harry tutted. "Come on Tonks, you know who I am talking about. Who did you watch on Privat Dr. in Surrey?"

Tonks' eyes widen as she said, "Harry? You're a Death Eater." Was Harry being here why Dumbledore suddenly wanted someone else to attend a Death Eater meeting?

"Yes, I was Harry Potter. No, I am not a Death Eater. I am Mr. Noircir, I do hope you have heard of me, I worked hard on my reputation." Harry smiled as his fangs appeared.

Bella and Lucius exchanged a look, they had heard of Mr. Noircir, but seeing this Mr. Noircir compared to what they saw in the meeting was different. Lucius remembered what Harry had done to the guards on his last mission. Tom was watching Harry intently. "Harry?" Tom finally spoke.

Tonks didn't say anything for a few seconds. They watched her process the new information. Harry inhaled. "The smell of fear." He said. "Nothing like the smell of fear. Fear is making her heart beat so fast." He began to clap fast to show the beat. "Now Tonks, you can tell us what you know, including how you knew there was a meeting tonight or I have fun. If you tell us, I will allow Severus to have some fun instead. I rarely let him enjoy himself in that aspect." Harry nodded his head at Bella.

"Please Master, I can make it entertaining for you." Snape spoke. He leaned into his Master. He felt Harry touch his hand. He knew his Master was taunting Tonks.

Tom glared at Tonks, as Bella ran her wand down Tonks' back. Harry smiled evilly. "I was hoping you would go with the silent treatment. Now, let's see." Harry pulled out a two-centimeter knife, and using the knife popped a button off of Tonks' robe, "let's mark the number of buttons you have." Harry sliced a small deep line into her left arm. "One." Harry counted each button and cut a bloody line in her arm. "Oh, I am all out of buttons. You only had eleven."

Tonks didn't say anything as Harry moved the knife to her blouse and started to pop those buttons, he counted them. When the blouse was opened, Harry laid down the knife and said, "only eight buttons, guess we have to do something else now."

Harry grabbed her left forefinger "Reducto". Tonks' finger exploded, Harry's hand kept the blood from splattering along the wall. "I am going to do that to each of your fingers then I will work on the rest of you until you tell me what I want to know. However, to make this interesting for the viewing audience, let's change your position." Harry stepped back and without saying a word, the cuff on Tonks' right wrist was released and she was upside down, hanging from her ankle. He didn't see the surprise on the faces of Bella and Lucius at his display of magic.

"Much better. Which finger is next?" Harry asked. "You do get a small say in this."

"How about no fingers?" Tonks managed to get out. She was in pain and knew it wasn't going to end soon.

"Shame we can't use Sectumsempra on her. Dumbledore would know who did it if we did." Harry told her. Harry used his hand and covered her index finger. "Let's see if we can earn a scream out of you." Harry picked his knife and used it to remove the finger, causing Tonks to scream, and blood starts dripping onto the floor. "I should bandage that, let's move on to the next one. How about your pinky?"

"No, please." Tonks moaned. Harry cut off her pinky finger. "I watched. I had no choice." Tonks babbled.

END OF TORTURE- question time

"You had a choice, you just ignored it, like when Sirius escaped, you knew he was innocent. You knew and again you did nothing. He is your cousin." Harry ran the knife down her cheek, leaving a small line of blood.

"I didn't. He threatened my mother and father. He told me I did anything about it, I would be put in Azkaban and they would be killed." Tonks babbled.

"Severus, pet, you know what I want." Harry smiled at him.

"Yes Master." Snape stood up, he pulled out his potion bag. He found the vial of Veritaserum. He put the three drops on the tip of her tongue when Lucius forced Tonks to open her mouth. No one spoke as they waited. "What is your name?"

"Nymphadora Aurora Tonks-Lupin." Tonks answered she let out a soft moan of pain.

"Are you married to Sirius Black?" Snape asked.

"No, I am married to Remus Jason Lupin." Tonks answered.

"She is ready, Master." Snape told Harry

Harry grinned. "Why is Dumbledore so set on getting hold of me?"

"You are the key to destroying He-Who-Must-Be-Named. He said the power is love. Love saved you from him when you were a baby. He had put you at your relatives, it would make you more obedient and submissive. He did it so that with the potions, you would be willing to die in battle, either you would kill You-Know-Who or we would kill you."

"Why?" Tom asked. He knew Harry was a Horcrux so why kill Harry if Harry had succeeded in killing him.

"So that Dumbledore could continuing controlling our world. He needs Harry's vaults and seats. When Malfoy took over as the Chief Warlock, he lost control." Tonks answered. "He set everything up."

"Who did he set up?" Tom asked, wondering what Dumbledore had done.

"He set you up to be the Dark Lord. He knew you were abused, he made sure you went back to the orphanage and that Slughorn would give you that book, he placed some compulsions on both of you. He never said what the book was. Dumbledore set Snape up to be his little spy, I don't know more than that regarding Snape. He knew if Harry was abused, he would do what he said just like you two did." Tonks answered.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Harry tilted his head. "There is more isn't there?"

"Yes, I can't say much as Dumbledore has anyone in the Order under a Tongue-Tying Charm." Tonks answered.

"What can you tell us?" Lucius asked.

"He plans on submitting a bill next week to claim the Potter seats. He is going to claim Harry is dead. That Lord Thomas doesn't have the rights to use the Potter-Black seats." Tonks muttered. "He sent Remus off to the werewolves again, to see if he can make an alliance with them. He is also looking for the Lord of the Vampires, Lord Peverell."

Harry cursed. "What other plots does he have?"

"He wants to claim Neville is the Savior, but Neville and his grandmother are stopping him. He got this collar from the DOM, he wants to use it on that vampire lord. He plans using the collar to make the vampires attack the Longbottom estate and kill Lady Longbottom." Tonks replied. "I don't know anything else."

Harry glared at her, and finally looked at Snape. "Feed."

Snape rose. He grabbed Tonks and pulled her towards him and began to feed. When she was close to death, Snape pulled away. "Master?" Harry waved his hand and Snape was clean.

"Bella have fun. We still need her alive. Lucius, I believe we need a trip to the goblins." Harry stated.

"I agree." Lucius answered.

Chapter 4: Goblin Time

Harry stormed out of Tom's dungeons with Tom, Lucius, and Severus following behind him. They could hear Bella giving Tonks some healing potions with a promise to come and play with her later. "Severus?" Tom asked.

"Yes?" Severus looked at Tom.

"Any ideas?" Tom asked.

"No, but I can tell you Dumbledore is going to regret trying to get his seats." Severus answered.

"Judging from what I saw him as Lord Thomas and Mr. Noircir, I am not going to be surprised." Lucius stated. "I am wondering why he hasn't killed the old fool yet. I understand the why actually, I just am surprised he just hasn't done it. No one knows he is Mr. Noircir or Lord Thomas."

"I believe that Harry knows if the man died right now, we would get nowhere, his Order would rally around his death and use it as a war cry." Tom answered. "I am actually surprised he hasn't either. Out of all of us, I believe he is the most deadly one."

"He is. I have seen him work. You are also right, his Order won't believe anything we said, even if Minerva and Poppy stated the truth." Severus answered. "I warned them when he was in his fourth-year they were handling him wrong."

"I believe we need that explained." Tom stated. They stopped walking. Lucius watched the retreating form of Harry as he entered Tom's office. Severus quickly explained what happened and what led to Harry leaving Hogwarts. "Well, he certainly knows how to work them."

"Agreed." Lucius answered.

They arrived at Tom's office to see Harry buried in a book. "Harry?" Tom questioned. Severus quickly knelt by Harry's legs. He saw Harry caress Severus' hair and watched Severus lean into Harry's legs.

"I have a few ideas I am thinking might work, we will need the goblins to aid us." Harry answered. "Lucius, is there any statute that states someone can be declared deceased without a body or any hint of foul play?"

"No, in order for someone to be declared dead, he would have to prove that you are indeed deceased or a relative came forward and stated you were or requests an inquest into the possibility of the person being dead. That is a murky area as it can take years in some cases, but if enough people are bribed, it can be faster. Dumbledore has enough pull, he might be able to pull it off."

"The Dursleys." Harry snapped, slamming the book closed, causing Severus to jump a bit in surprise, Harry put his hand on his shoulder, to settle Severus back into his previous position. "He is going to have them say I am dead."

"They are muggles." Lucius looked at Severus and Tom confused. "They would have no legal standing in our courts."

"They are his closest living relatives, could he make it work that way?" Severus answered. "They have been working for him for years."

"They may be his closest muggle relatives that we know about, but Narcissa, Bella, and Andromeda are his closest magical ones. Harry's grandmother was their great aunt. Legally, at the time, Andromeda or Narcissa could have gotten custody of Harry, but Dumbledore wouldn't tell anyone where he was when the Wizengamot demanded answers. Andromeda would have more pull as she is older, but she also was disowned, so it would be have been Narcissa if she had known about Harry's life and what was actually going on, we would have."

"Andromeda." Harry groaned. "If he uses his normal pattern he will have her arrive in the Wizengamot and declare me dead or request an inquest, telling her he will make sure Tonks is kept safe and won't go to Azkaban for not reporting Sirius' being innocent or watching me being abused. Time to see the goblins, I bet they are waiting for me to arrive."

"I am not taking that bet." Tom said. "Do you want me to go with you and Lucius?"

"Yes, Severus needs to head back to Hogwarts." Harry grinned. "Severus, you are going to love this."

"I usually do enjoy your plots, Master. What am I to sell to the old goat now?" Severus answered. He loved being able to get Dumbledore to chase his own tail. The man still hadn't figured out all the lies and half-truths he had been feed.

"You are going to first say that there is a new alliance, but you aren't sure who. Tell him that Tom only hinted at it, also tell him Tonks is deceased, make sure to tell him she tripped over one of the snakes in the graveyard, causing her to be bitten by one of them, she shifted giving herself away. The snakes attacked her, not recognizing her. Tell him that the body will be delivered to the Ministry tomorrow, that Tom wants to make a big production out of it to warn others about spying on him." He looked at Tom. "He believes that you meet at that shack, he thinks you have glamours on the building, so he will buy that. Tonks only got in tonight because she did actually trip and tripped into someone apparating from near Diagon Alley, the girl is well known for her falling over air." Harry grinned.

"Golem or Geminio spell?" Lucius asked, already planning on being in the Ministry in the morning to make sure Dumbledore didn't cover it up. He needed to make sure one of their people did the autopsy on the golem.

"Golem, if we use Geminio, he might try to cast a dispel on it or it might decay if they wait too long. Tom can create the golem later and I can drop it in the Ministry. I am sure Nagini will bite it a few times to pump some venom into it." Harry answered.

"It would be better if the three of us created it, it would last longer and we can nullify the magical signatures on it, enabling us to create a more natural corpse look at the same time." Tom said.

"True, I want to make sure it will last, we don't need it to disappear on us." Harry stated. "Next Severus, you are going to tell him that Lucius plans on presenting a new bill, one that will allow a lot of his banned classes to be returned, when he asks if you know which ones, tell him that Tom gave Lucius a long list that you couldn't completely see from your angle but toss him a bone and give him one or two." Harry paused. "Now the real kicker is you are going to tell him that you overheard him speaking to Lucius at the end of the meeting, about setting up different meetings with all the different neutral factions. Tell him them meetings are going to happen in Diagon Alley but that you aren't sure of the times. Hint slightly that you heard him mentioning, you are going to love this one Tom staying in the Alley to make sure that he can meet with everyone over the course of next week."

"That will just delay him a week if he doesn't have someone else present it." Lucius stated.

Tom smirked. "You are going to be making an appearance as Harry Potter."

"No, but the goblins will be making one, one that will stop Dumbledore." Harry answered he nodded to Severus.

Severus pulled out his coin and set up a meeting for the Order. "I told him thirty minutes, Master."

"Very good, my Severus, be careful. Do you have the new emergency port-key?

"Yes, Master, the twins provided me with their newest ones."

"Goblins?" Harry stood up, after giving Severus a slight smile.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry, Tom, and Lucius headed into Gringotts, it was late and the bank was quiet. Harry walked up to the first available teller. "May the blood of your enemies flow and their gold becomes yours, Tinkon." Harry stated.

"May your enemies keep fearing you. Mino already sent the notice to them, to let them know you are here." Tinkon told him.

"Usual office?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Tea?"

"Please, if it's not a bother." Harry answered.

"It will be a pleasure." Tinkon got off his stool and headed towards the end of the teller line.

As they walked towards the offices, Harry nodded and greeted several of the goblins. "Do you know them all?" Tom asked surprised by how warmly Harry was being greeted by the goblins, they usually were indifferent towards wizards, sometimes downright nasty to them. He glanced at Lucius and knew the man was equally surprised.

"Yes." Harry didn't add anything else.

Tom was wondering what exactly Harry had done to get the clear friendship of the goblins. They didn't have to wait long before three goblins entered the office. "Harry." They greeted him, pleasantly. "Lord Malfoy, Heir Slytherin." They politely added.

"What has the idiot been up to, Ironclaw"?" Harry asked, getting right to the point, which is one of the reasons why the goblins loved him.

"Tried to get into your vaults again, usual deal with the seats. He wanted us to declare you dead." Ironclaw answered. "Left in a bit of a huff when we refused him."

"He even brought in your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks and the muggle ones to see if they could claim your vaults." Griphook added.

"She didn't mention that. I believe I will be addressing her regarding that oversight." Harry stated.

"He also tried to get Miss Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley to stated they saw you die." Manta informed him. Ironclaw was the head of the accounts that Harry had, with Griphook and Manta assisting him.

"Really, well that is interesting. How did I die?" Harry calmly asked.

"Heir Slytherin killed you according to them." Ironclaw answered.

"I did? When?" Tom asked.

"They tried to tell us that you killed him by accident and didn't know it was Harry." Ironclaw stated. "We need you to sign a new Will. We also need you to official declare Lord Thomas as your seat holder all of your seats."

"He found out I had more?" Harry asked.

"No, you earned another two, they appeared unclaimed yesterday. He was here this morning trying to claim them." Griphook asked. "He was insistent that he had the right to them. He is still looking to see who has Severus'. However, that is so buried, he won't find it."

"Sealed?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, sealed by the Head of House, who he has no idea who it is."

"You?" Tom asked turning to Harry.

Harry grinned. "Can you appear in Wizengamot and make sure he can't get me declared dead? I believe he is going to use Andromeda Tonks or my relatives to get an inquest started."

"We already have the papers drawn up. You just need to sign and date them that you are giving us permission to represent you in the Wizengamot to provide proof you are alive and your accounts are being well managed, we will be adding the additional seats as prove of the management. Do you wish to have us present the embezzlement from your accounts?" Ironclaw asked as Griphook pulled out the required paperwork.

"No, we still need to get him slightly tarnished first. I want to make sure he can't get my seats before we try that. If we try it now, he might say it's a smear campaign." Harry answered and started to read the paperwork.

"The Twins dropped off your order." Manta told him. "Sirius Black arrived with Lupin. He dropped a note for us to tell you that Lupin is going to be returning to his search for you, again."

"Lupin runs every time he smells a vampire." Harry commented as he signed his name on his Will. No one spoke as Harry read the rest of the paperwork and signed his name.

"Do you know when Dumbledore is going to try this?" Lucius asked.

"According to Minerva and Poppy, he wants to try it on Monday, he is going to have Lord Doge bring up Harry being missing and then summon the relatives, magical and non-magical." Ironclaw answered. "We will be able to stop them from claiming you are deceased. We have also set up a fake expense report showing you residing in one of your houses, we will remind them that is it under Fidelius Charm and we aren't aware of the location."

"Good, Andromeda?"

"We can stop her with this paperwork. If she even shows up, I got the feeling from Dumbledore he wasn't sure of her willingness to go along with his scheme."

"I don't believe she will after tomorrow." Harry looked at Tom. "I believe it's time we pay a visit to the muggles."

"He might have them hidden." Griphook stated.

"No, he will count on the wizard repelling wards around the house to keep them out, but it won't work if I invite Tom and Lucius into my own house."

"It's your house and they are living there still?" Lucius couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"I wanted to make sure they stayed put. I knew Dumbledore would use them again, I just didn't want to have to find them." Harry answered he saw the look of appreciation and understanding Tom and Lucius exchanged.

"How come you didn't end up in Slytherin?" Lucius asked.

"I fought with the hat." Harry shrugged. "Worse decision I ever made."

"One other thing. In reviewing some of your files, we found something interesting." Ironclaw pulled out a ledger. "We found a magical bonding contract."

"Can I challenge it?" Harry asked, wondering how that happened. There weren't any contracts that he knew about. He was already mated to Severus and Tom was the only one they had even considered adding to their agreement.

"We were hoping you would say that. In our examination of this contract, we found a few odd things." Manta told him.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Ironclaw pulled the contract out and showed it to them. He pointed to the dates. "Look at the dates." Everyone bent over the contract.

"3rd of November, 1980." Harry looked up, confused.

"Now the signatures." They all looked at the signatures. "Now look at the witnesses."

"Wait, how did Severus sign as a witness, he didn't talk to the Potters at all. James and Severus loathed each other and Lily never forgave him for that name he called her in his fifth year." Lucius picked up the contract. He started to review it. "This doesn't make any sense, Ginny Weasley wasn't even born yet, yet her name is listed."

"No she wasn't born until 11th of August, 1981." Ironclaw answered.

"I wonder who he got to signed off on this thing." Harry wondered out loud.

"Challenge it here or in front of the Wizengamot?" Tom asked, looking at the contract. "Some hidden magical signatures on this."

"Here, I believe having the goblins release it, without saying it was an illegal marriage contract, depending on who it names, will do more damage." Harry smirked.

"I agree." They all said.

"I, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, hereby call on Lady Magic to pass judgment on this marriage contract between Lord Harrison James Potter-Black and Ginerva Molly Weasley. May it punish those who would wronged magic and bind them together."

"Nice wording." Ironclaw commented as they watched Lady Magic swirl over the contract and finally settle. They all looked down at the new contract in front of them and grinned.

"Oh I want to see his face when he finds out about this." Tom stated.

"Theirs too, don't mention it was an illegal contract." Harry added. "I am sure Minerva and Poppy will supply us with the memory of them reading the newspaper tomorrow."

"We will warn them." Griphook informed them.

"Now I do believe we need to visit my relatives. They might provide us with some interesting information." Harry rose from his seat. "Thank you, it has been a very interesting evening."

"It always is, when you visit." Ironclaw replied.

Chapter 5: Family Reunion

Harry landed with Tom and Lucius on Privat Dr. "This is where he put you?" Lucius sneered as he looked around the street at the houses. "Severus said you were a spoiled brat."

"Severus learned differently and he didn't like that lesson, do you need one in remembering who I am? How a creature inheritance comes about when reaching their magical majority?" Harry flashed his fangs close to Lucius' neck. "Smell of fear, a powerful scent."

Lucius swallowed and looked at an amused Tom, who was now in his Lord Voldemort glamour. "Lucius, mask, I believe some Order members are watching behind a tree."

"They are." Harry told him. "They can't see us as of yet. Give me a few minutes while I get rid of them."

"No killing them, it might give our game away." Tom reminded Harry, he knew he would have killed them in a heartbeat and figured Harry would too.

"I am not going to kill them, as of yet, it would ruin our plans, besides it's Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, this is going to be fun. May I borrow a mask?" Harry asked. He didn't know the spell they used to conjure them.

"A mask?" Lucius questioned as he received permission from his lord to make one.

"Give me two actually." Harry grinned as his idea formed.

"What are you going to be doing?" Tom asked, seeing the look of amusement in Harry's eyes.

"What does the Order always attack?" Harry started walking away.

"Death Eaters." Tom and Lucius answered as they exchanged looks. They saw the red light of a stunner being cast and watched Harry cast a spell on the masks. "Sticking Charm." Tom told Lucius, as they saw Harry place a mask on Weasley and Granger. Harry exposed their left arms and Tom let out a laugh as Harry put the Death Eater magical bind on their arms. They watched him pick up a stick and make a port-key, he bound their hands and placed the port-key into it. They heard Harry say, "Ministry treat." Granger and Weasley disappeared. Harry appeared next to them.

"You sent them to the Ministry as Death Eaters. I would have never have thought of doing that." Tom laughed out loud.

"It will keep him busy for a few days, trying to get them released and explaining how and why they are marked." Harry glanced around the street. "The family is home too. Shall we stop by for some tea?" Harry held out his arm.

"Tea does sound delightful." Tom linked his arm with Harry's as they walked. They missed the look of utter horror on Lucius' face as they walked towards the Dursley residence.

Lucius was still getting over the idea of Harry marking his two former best friends and sending them to the Ministry when he saw Tom linking his arm with Harry's. He believed the boy, no man, was the key to winning the war, he just wasn't expecting to see Harry Potter appear so normal. The man killed people for a living, he saw him kill before, watched him torture someone and he had watched him as Lord Thomas outmaneuver Dumbledore. If he had known how talented Harry Potter would have turned out, he would have kidnapped him from Hogwarts after he stole his house elf from him. He was finally able to admit that it was a truly Slytherin move by Harry Potter, while he wasn't happy about it, he understood it. He also appreciated him taking Dobby off of his hands, that elf was just as crazy as Harry is. "I am so glad he is with us." He muttered to himself as he began to walk towards his two Lords.

"This is where he put you?" Tom couldn't keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Yes, it was his idea to keep me submissive, humble, and willing to die." Harry grinned at him. "I would say it was an epic fail."

"That is an understatement." Lucius said from behind them. "How do you want to do it? Quietly with them not knowing or make a statement."

"Quietly, but we are going to be leaving behind some copies. Tom, do you remember that parselmagic spell in "Pranks By Snakes"? It was one I found down in the Chamber."

"I do, you want to use that illusion spell?" Tom wondered if it would work. "If we cast it on the house itself, with transfigured items matching at least the basic height of the muggles, put a focusing item into the transfiguration, it should work."

"I agree, the transfiguration part will be easy, it's the focusing item that will need a bit of each of our magics. If we add three different magic, it will give them a bit of life and the ability to interact somewhat. We can leave a nullifier here with a suppressor in the wards, as the idiot originally had one here to keep me from having an accidental magic outbursts and to keep me from healing too fast that the muggles would wonder what was going on." Harry looked at the house closely. "Lucius, how is your ward building skills?"

"Above average. What do you want me to do?"

"Add a few layers of "protection wards" around the place, nothing fancy, weave them in with the rest of wards."

"Why?" Tom wondered what Harry was thinking of now.

"If we put the protection wards up, with the suppressor woven in, Dumbledore will feel that the wards are still working, with the added bonus of him not being able to use those glasses of his to see anything amiss." Harry explained as he picked a flower. "The wards have always been weak, it's why he has had to add so many, plus making sure I couldn't escape them. Too bad he realized I was a creature. Plus I stink at building wards, I understand the theory I just can't do them."

Lucius pulled out his wand and started casting, he ignored Tom and Harry walking around the property gathering items. He stopped his casting. "Harry, there is something strange in these wards."

"Blood wards?" Harry looked the house.

"No, there hasn't been blood wards here at all, they leave a signature behind, no it's a ward that would prevent you from using magic if you enter the property." Lucius explained. "It's old too."

Harry laughed. "It's how he kept me here before I became a vampire. It was built into the wizard repelling ward."

"There isn't a wizard repelling ward, never has been, there is a muggle one, but it's not really a repelling one, it works on the idea of if they don't know about magic, they can't see anything magically. It's how the muggle born parents and family are able to see our world, Diagon Alley is an example of it. There is a modified version of a Fidelius Charm, one that only allows wizards in if they mean you no harm." Lucius explained.

"So he lied, that isn't surprising." Harry answered. "Since you two don't mean me any harm, let's finish getting the wards in place and wake up my relatives."

"They are sleeping? The lights are still on." Tom said.

"I put them to sleep after I sent Granger and Weasley to the Ministry, why do you think it took me so long to return to you. I popped into their house, cast a general sleep spell on them as they sat in front of the telly." Harry touched the house. "Lucius, I do believe we will need the goblins to look at the wards here. I want a complete list of the wards over the years."

"They would be able to do it. Wards do leave a mild signature behind." Lucius explained. He began to finish doing the wards when they were done, he lowered his wand. The three of them gave one last look around. "Neighbors?"

"I will take care of them later, it will be easy to handle them later tonight while they sleep." Harry turned the doorknob and stepped into the house. "I bid thee welcome."

"Thank you, kind Sir, for allowing us to visit." Tom bowed and stepped into the house.

"I feel most honored to be welcomed into your home." Lucius bowed and followed Tom into the house. They began to work and after a few hours, they put their transfigured Dursleys into place.

"They will break down once he takes them out of the wards." Tom said as he bound the real Dursleys up.

"Yes, it will be interesting when that happens and how he will explain it." Harry said as he walked around the room. He touched the fireplace mantel and set a spell into it. "So we can watch."

Lucius leaned close to Tom. "I really should have kidnapped him after his second year."

"I agree. After I found out about the diary and the elf, I wondered if he was a Slytherin."

"I am a Slytherin, Dumbledore set it up so that I would want to go to Gryffindor instead, it was why I fought with the Hat." Harry explained. "I do hope he lives long enough to fully regret that decision as well as his other faulty decisions. Shall we put them in the cells by Tonks, family reunions are so touching."

Tom made a quick port-key and sent them to his dungeons. "That should hold them. Let's clean up our signatures."

Meanwhile:

Severus made his way to Grimmauld Place. He hated coming here but the upside was he got to play with the crazy old man. He made sure to cover any scents that Lupin might link to Harry and took the potion that would hide he was a vampire. He knew Sirius would do his part of playing the enemy to Severus and the rest of Harry's loyal supporters would be there for backup in case anything went wrong. When he arrived, everyone was already there, except the old goat. He knew the man would arrive within minutes. Dumbledore had set in the wards an alert to tell him who was in the house and when. He liked to make an entrance.

Mask in place, check, shields up and strengthened, check, time to let the fox into the hen house. Severus glanced at Sirius, and the Twins, they were spread out at around one end of the table while Minerva would join him sitting almost opposite each other at the other end. He realized with the way they were sitting, they would hear anything anyone even mumbled. He had taught them all Occlumency.

"Tea, Severus?" Molly Weasley asked as she placed a pot on the table. Dinner had been over for an hour or so and Molly had just finished cleaning up, despite Kreacher's glares as he wanted to do his work in his house without the traitors, as he thought of them since they were in his Master's house.

"No." Severus replied he wasn't about be given a potion. The woman tried to slip different truth serums into his cup all the time. Why she didn't realize as a Potion Master he would recognize them? He found her beyond the level of stupidity he expected from a first year.

They heard the floo spit out Dumbledore, dressed in his usual gaudy robes. Severus closed his eyes at the bright neon yellow robes with flashing, dancing red and black zebras that dotted the fabric. The man was a disgrace to wizards was all Severus could think of.

"Is that dancing zebras?" Fred asked, looking at the robes. George, Severus noticed, was still staring at the robes in horror. Why did that man still wear robes that only babies, if you hated your child, would wear? He had originally thought it was so people would underestimate him, but later changed it to be that the man was a massive idiot.

"Yes, I found this new fabric and thought it delightful." Dumbledore answered. "Madam Malkin's assistant made them for me. The woman doesn't like to make my robes."

Because she has taste, Severus thought. He wondered how much he had to pay the assistant. He knew those robes weren't done at Madam Malkin's store.

"I don't think I would use the word delightful." Sirius commented, under his breath but Severus heard him. Sirius gave him a slight look that Severus understood to mean that he had meant for Severus to hear the comment.

"Let's get down to business, this meeting wasn't called to give fashion advice to the fashion impaired." Severus stated. He really wanted to see Harry.

"Yes, Severus, you are correct. First, let us address what happened with the flat that Mundungus mentioned." Dumbledore addressed everyone.

"It was a bust." Remus Lupin said. "I am not sure if it was Harry or not, but we got there-"

"After tripping several traps." Mad-Eye commented. "They were well hidden too."

"Yes, they were. We finally entered the flat, only to find ourselves in total darkness, our wands were removed and we heard "had fun, must do it again." The door closed after that. It took us at least an hour for the darkness to fade. Our wands were laying by the entrance. There was nothing in the flat but the very basic of furniture."

Severus knew the twins were making mental notes on their potion. "So this darkness, stayed? Was it a spell? Did you hear anything before it was cast?" Numerous questions were tossed out, and Severus had not idea who asked them as they all came out at once.

"No, I don't think it was a spell, we didn't hear anything and nothing we said canceled it." Mad-Eye told them.

"It might not have been powerful enough if you didn't have your wands." Kingsley stated. "Or if the spell required a different counter than our usual English ones. If it was Mr. Noircir, instead of Harry Potter, the counter could be something in French."

"You think it was Noircir?" "Did he use anything else besides the spell?" Again, several voices asked the questions.

Severus looked at Minerva, she gave a slight tilt of her head to the left, indicating that they didn't know it was Harry and where guessing. "Why would the counter be in French?" Sirius asked, playing the confused and emotionally damaged man that the Order expected him to be. While he was a free man, Sirius and Harry worked up a way for Sirius to be considered harmless. Sirius would play the slightly depressed and emotional wreck of a man he would have been had Harry and Severus not saved him.

"Well, Noircir is blacken in French. He is an assassin, so his soul must be blacken, hence the name." Kingsley remarked. "Voldemort is French for death flight, literally. So maybe the assassin uses French or could be a French wizard."

"If you want to go that route, mâchurer means blacken too, but noircir also means black and not just in French, there are a few other languages that have the bases of French for their root language. There are a variety of ways to say black or blacken in French, depending on different usages and verb format applied." Hestia Jones added, she was stopped when Minerva put her hand on her arm. Jones finished what she was saying by adding "just because he is an assassin doesn't mean he believes his soul is blacken, and that is how he got the name. He could be black for all we know."

Severus and Sirius exchanged a look, all of Harry's people knew why he selected the name Noircir. It's was because he was Lord Black and thought it was a fitting name. They all silently hoped the debate or discussion on Harry's name wouldn't go all night. "I believe we don't need to discuss his name, however, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, it might be a good idea to check on all foreign wizards that have entered our world in the last few years. I will have Hermione, work on finding the different languages his name might apply to, maybe that can help determine where Mr. Noircir comes from."

Severus knew the man was looking for a way to blackmail Mr. Noircir or Harry into working for him. "May we continue?" Severus gave his slightly bored look to the group.

"Yes, Severus, we do need to continue. No news on Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

No one said anything until Dung mumbled something. "What was that Dung?" Lupin looked at the smelly man sitting next to him, trying to mask the distaste he was feeling from the smell alone.

"I said, I heard a rumor that Harry Potter was killed by Noircir on the orders of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They said that he didn't know it was Harry Potter he killed." Minerva glanced at Severus, and he tilted his head to the left, to let her know that no they didn't start that rumor. Left meant no, right meant yes. It was simple but it worked.

The twins put their hands on the table, folded in front of them. Severus, Sirius, and Minerva mimicked that pose with their hands in their laps. It was now understood that Dung was in on it somewhat with Dumbledore regarding the idea of Harry being dead, they weren't sure if the man was aware of the plan to get into Harry's vaults, but he was clearly now with Dumbledore.

"I haven't heard that rumor. The one in the pubs is that Harry was seen in Surrey with his relatives." Eveline Vance told everyone, she leaned in close, "According to the rumor, he and his cousin were on their way to pick up some dates, and the Dursleys were meeting the girls for the first time."

Severus tilted his head to the right to let his cohorts know that it was a rumor that Harry had started. "We heard it-" Fred started the sentence.

"Yesterday in the store." George told them. "A group of-"

"kids from Hogwarts said it." Fred waved his hand. "They seemed sure of it."

"Mentioned a brother of one of them saw him."

"We didn't get a name, they paid for their stuff."

"Lee was on the counter, so we didn't get to question them." They finished together.

Severus noticed that Dumbledore wasn't happy with hearing the rumor from Vance and the twins. "It supports what I heard at the Dark Lord's meeting."

"Hestia, Remus, and Sirius, why don't you start looking for Harry in Surrey. Now, Severus, we do need to discuss what you learned?" Dumbledore tried to smile his normal, "nothing is wrong" smile, with his twinkling eyes, but he couldn't seem to manage it.

"Lucius informed the Dark Lord that he will be presenting a new bill. It's about the banned classes, he is going to try and get them returned."

"We can't have dark classes at Hogwarts, they are dangerous." Minerva spoke calmly as she saw Severus tilt his head to the left. It was a ploy and they would push it for Harry.

"They are banned for a reason we have to protect the students." Molly wrung her hands in anxiety.

"How is he even allowed to remain in the Wizengamot?" Doge and Podemore asked, two of Dumbledore's royal friends from childhood.

"There isn't anything I can do to keep him from attending the Wizengamot. Severus, do you have any ideas which classes he wants to have returned? We will need information about the classes to be able to counter anything he might bring up."

"I am afraid they didn't discuss which classes, the Dark Lord gave Lucius a long list, a few pieces of parchment worth. I couldn't see the list completely from where I was seated, but I did see Magical Law and Wizards Customs on the list, they were towards the bottom of the first page. However, I believe the bigger concern, is that the elite were required to stay after the regular meeting. I was able to hear him speaking to Lucius. Lucius, with some help from a few others, is going to be setting up a meeting with all of the different neutral factions, from the goblins to the centaurs." Severus paused, again giving a slight tilt of his head to the left. "The meetings are to happen in Diagon Alley. I heard the Leaky Cauldron mentioned as a place for the Dark Lord to stay while handling all of the meetings. He didn't want to be seen coming and going out of Diagon Alley, so he asked Lucius to book the rooms for him. He desired to stay at the Leaky Cauldron so that he could meet with anyone at any time, during the week."

"Albus, we must protect the people in Diagon Alley." Mad-Eye almost screamed to be heard over the mindless ramblings of useless idiots that Dumbledore controlled.

After several minutes, in which Severus felt like he was getting a headache because Gryffindors couldn't stop acting like Gryffindors. "We will have to increase our patrols in Diagon Alley next week. Those of you not working on something will be asked to assist in the patrolling of Diagon Alley. Minerva, can you create a schedule for everyone?"

"Certainly." Minerva agreed. She was going to make it interesting, Severus thought. He wondered how the annoying youngest Weasley would enjoy patrolling Diagon Alley at night.

"Can I join the search for Harry in Surrey? You know he won't run from me and I can talk to him." Ginny asked.

Severus resisted the urge to correct her grammar. He knew if he said anything, Molly and Dumbledore would just give him disapproving looks, and let the girl continue with her usual boldness of speech.

"No, young lady, you will be assisting in research. I am not going to allow my children to chase after him, with Death Eaters also lurking around." Molly sternly.

"Mum." Ginny whined. Severus wished the girl would grow up. She relied on her parents to do everything for her, including her older brother or Granger. Why Granger aligned herself with such a losers like the Weasley family, with the exception of the older ones and the twins, baffled Severus.

"Anything else Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Some of the Death Eaters mentioned their failure in finding Mr. Potter, they were punished for it. I am not sure where they were looking but the search for Mr. Potter hasn't been his main focus. I believe he thinks Mr. Potter isn't important any longer." Severus told them.

He heard gasps. "You don't think he killed Harry and is just sending out his followers to keep up appearances?" Sirius' voice wobbled as he asked the question.

"He would be boasting if he succeeded in killing Mr. Potter." Severus replied. He had to give it to Sirius, the man could act. He was thankful they could work together, as it made his job a lot easier. No one would ever suspect Sirius or Minerva in aiding Harry Potter and the Dark Lord.

"Severus is correct, Tom would be boasting, he does love to boast of his successes." Dumbledore sighed. "Harry is still alive and we must find him."

Severus blocked out the rest of the meeting. It was the usual ramblings about Harry and how important he was to them, how much they cared for him. That always made him want to kill those that hurt his mate, but he knew Harry wouldn't like it. Instead, he ran down the list of poisons he wanted to use on them. After fifteen minutes or so, Severus stood up. "If that is all, I have potions I need to address."

"Figures the git cares more about his potions than aiding us in finding Harry." Ginny tried to quietly say it to Neville Longbottom but everyone heard.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley that was uncalled for, now apologize." Molly demanded. She looked at Arthur, who looked like he basically slept through the meeting.

"It's true." Ginny tried to defending herself.

"Ms. Weasley do not bother trying to apologize. Just remember next time you are sick or injured, that it is my potions that you are drinking." Severus headed out of the room. Once he was in the hall, he pulled out a button and sent a message to Harry. He knew Minerva would come by his quarters tonight and inform him of anything important after his departure. Sirius and the twins would use the matching boxes to send him notes on what they learned.

His button warmed and knew Harry was fine and that they succeed in their mission also.

Chapter 6: Exciting Day At The Ministry

Lord Thomas sitting near Lord Malfoy. They were listening to everyone talking about finding Tonks body, blaming her death on Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, after all, why would Voldemort turn over two of his Death Eaters, after an Auror was killed? They had to have been responsible. "I didn't think of that aspect." Lord Thomas told Lucius, he really didn't think they would make such a stupid leap.

"I wasn't expecting it either." Lucius saw Percy Weasley reading the agenda, the boy's face was full of surprise as he read it. "It seems Mr. Weasley is finding today's agenda interesting."

"Yes, I wonder what will be first, Harry Potter, Tonks, or the newly discovered Death Eaters?" Lord Thomas mused, he was hoping it would Granger and Weasley.

"Given the feel of this Wizengamot, he might not go for Harry Potter today, or wait until later, when everyone will want to just get home and count on that desire to get his motion passed." Lucius heard the doors open and saw Dumbledore enter with Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge, followed by his toady, Dolores Umbridge.

"She needs to go." Lord Thomas muttered he knew Lucius heard him as the man nodded his agreement. Soon the session was started, they covered the new introduction area, thankfully there were none, old business, which dragged on for a bit as they had to listen to Lord Doge and Lord Emerson debate, again, the merits of using a different account system versus their current one. The debate got put on hold again, when someone asked them to provide evidence of each system, again. Lucius knew neither man would do it, and the next session when it around again they would repeat themselves. Unless someone provided the answer, he looked at Lord Rawlings and Lord Erickson. He would make sure they provided the information to end the accounting debate.

"Next, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, death by Death Eater." Percy Weasley announced. "Mrs. Tonks-Lupin was discovered this morning, in Death Eater robes, in the Ministry, in the atrium."

"According to a sensory autopsy, she was killed by a variety of snake bites. According to Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, she was going undercover to a Death Eater meeting, using her unique skill." Madam Bones said. "We have no record of authorizing this mission, so I am unclear as to what exactly happened. Mr. Moody hasn't provided any additional information."

"Are you sure she wasn't a Death Eater?" Someone asked.

"No." Madam Bones replied. "We have two other Death Eaters, who were found bound in the atrium. It appears they were sent here as punishment for killing an Auror, we believe. Now whether or not Mrs. Lupin-Tonks was also a Death Eater is unclear, she wasn't marked as one."

"I must object, we don't know if that is true. None of them are Death Eaters." Dumbledore stated.

"You know this for a fact?" Lord Thomas asked. "I mean two of them are marked, have all had masks and were wearing the outfit, I believe that is what sent numerous ones to Azkaban during the last war. Perhaps we need to go back and review those sent to Azkaban for that very reason."

"I know them very well." Dumbledore answered.

"I see, so well that when there was less evidence of this fact regarding Sirius Black, you allowed him to go to Azkaban without a trial and he was there for twelve years." Lord Thomas stated. "How do you expect us to believe those two, who are marked, aren't Death Eater? Are we to go by your word? Did they not have dirt and grass on them? Wasn't Mrs. Tonks-Lupin body covered in dirt and grass?"

"Indeed her body was. The two Death Eaters were also covered in the same dirt and grass. We did a sample match and it showed matching samples." Unspeakable Rookwood answered. "We also found a sticking charm on their masks to prevent us from learning who there were. If someone was trying to discredit them, I am sure they wouldn't have used a sticking charm on the masks."

Lucius looked at Harry, in his Lord Thomas' mask, he wasn't going to underestimate him. He certainly wasn't expecting the vampire to make sure the evidence matched. "She died from snake bites, not by Death Eaters." Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, and where did you say the snakes had to be at?" Cornelius asked. He had listened enough times to Dumbledore's spewing about the Dark Lord being back and how he was living in an old shack by a graveyard.

"I don't believe that is important." Dumbledore replied. "The two in question are former students of mine and are part of my small group of acquaintances."

"I believe you can claim most of the Wizarding populous has been students of yours. So you must mean your illegal group called the Order of Phoenix?" Lord Thomas inquired. He was enjoying this, he honestly wasn't expecting it to be this easy.

"My group isn't illegal." Dumbledore responded.

"Let me get this right, for I know I am still new here. Your group isn't sanctioned by the Ministry, engages another group known as the Death Eaters, also not sanctioned by the Ministry, but your group isn't illegal and the Death Eaters are?" Lord Thomas posed the question, causing many to start speaking among themselves, as many didn't think of the Order in that light. "Your group does a lot of damage to the areas when you engage the Death Eaters. I have some figures that showed the damage because of a raid by the Death Eaters versus the damage done when your group joins them. Yet, you want to hold the Death Eaters responsible for their deeds but not your group? You want them to pay for their actions but not your group or have your group pay for the damages done. According to the last war figures, the Death Eaters were fined quite heavily for their actions while your group didn't get fined for the damage they contributed. Before you say you were defending others, I have to say this, they left without much damage being done until your group arrived. Before you say they were killers, there was a fair number of them killed by your group, also. It's an interesting report compiled by the Ministry and verified by a few other wizarding governments. The ICW wanted to release the information but you blocked it."

"I don't believe the issue is my group, the issue is Mrs. Tonks-Lupin's death, and my two former students." Dumbledore didn't like where this was going. He didn't want his Order to be held responsible for damages and certainly didn't want to earn the wrath of the Ministry.

"I believe they all tie in together. If as a member of your group Mrs. Tonks-Lupin went into a meeting with Death Eaters and got caught doesn't that make your group responsible for her death?" Lord Thomas asked. He could see many were agreeing with him.

"She was a member." Andromeda Tonks said from the door. "She went there on his orders. She didn't want to, but he threatened her and us with Azkaban if she didn't. He is the reason my only daughter is dead. I demand my right as her mother to family law." Andromeda was standing tall, her face filled with anguish. You could see the redness of her eyes from her tears but she bore no other sign of grieve.

Madam Bones rose from her seat as chaos erupted around the Wizengamot. She guided Andromeda to a seat. She summoned some water and handed a glass to Andromeda. "Take a few sips." Amelia said.

"I don't think I could have planned this any better." Lord Thomas told Lucius. They were watching all the members of the Wizengamot demanding answers, which was basically being ignored by others as Cornelius was speaking to Umbridge, Dumbledore was trying to get the attention of Cornelius and Amelia and failing as his supporters were bombarding him with questions. Lord Thomas got up and walked to where Amelia was. "Mrs. Tonks, my sincere condolences on the death of your daughter, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, help me nail Albus Dumbledore." Andromeda's anger was clear, her determination was set on her face. "He is afraid of you. He wanted me here today to stop you from using Mr. Potter's seats. He wanted me to lie and say that Harry is dead and for me to demand an inquiry. I know Harry isn't dead. I also know he had my daughter watch Harry's relatives beat the poor boy. She would come home, crying because of the abuse she had to watch and couldn't do anything about. The same thing with our cousin Sirius. She wanted to go to you, Amelia, and demand a trial for him, but Albus, he said if she did, he would toss us all in Azkaban, he said he would kill my husband if I didn't appear today."

"May I take your memories of it?" Amelia stated. She was shocked, she never really cared for Dumbledore, he always felt off, and now she knew why. Her gut was correct, the man was worse than the Dark Lord.

"Nothing Dumbledore said to us would work, I am a Slytherin, he never made a direct threat, he just hinted strongly with words like "it would be a shame" and go from there." Andromeda answered. "Until people see what he is truly like, it won't work, he has too much power for my memories alone to work."

"Give them to her, we can use them later. I promise Mrs. Tonks he will pay for everything." Lord Thomas told her. He glanced back to Lucius, gave him a tilt of his head, letting him know they had Andromeda Tonks against Dumbledore and some useful evidence.

"I will. Anything to get that man to pay. How much damage can I do with family law?" Andromeda sighed. She was tired, her only child was dead because of a man her daughter originally trusted like a grandfather. A man who ruined her daughter's trust, who ruined her belief in right and wrong. A man who showed her that the light was worse than then the dark. A man who showed her daughter how dangerous some muggles could truly be.

"Unless I have solid proof, I am not sure. If you called on Lady Magic to judge, she might find you partial guilty since you knew of the crimes, and allowed them to continue." Amelia cautioned. "Lady Magic might even find Tonks death justified because of her actions in regards to a magical child."

"I appreciate your honesty. I will wait until his reputation is damaged more and then submit my claim. I will say I am withdrawing my claim now, I will say it as due to the stress of my daughter's death." She looked at Lord Thomas, "Amelia, may I have a minute with Lord Thomas."

"Certainly, let me go and tell Cornelius of your decision. I won't tell him anything else, he can't keep a secret." Amelia moved away and headed to Cornelius, who was surrounded by his supporters as Dumbledore was surrounded by his, both fending off questions they didn't want to answer.

"Lord Thomas, I am not sure if you are aware of this, but as a barrister, it does help, I can sense magic, especially family magic." She gave him a knowing look.

Harry put up a parsel silencing cone around them. One that the Wizengamot chamber couldn't prevent from being used. "I am glad to meet you cousin Andromeda." Harry replied quietly. "I will make him pay."

"Good, but know my daughter didn't want to aid him." She replied.

"Know this, your daughter is still alive. I have her." Harry replied. "I will find a way to hide your family from him." Learning that Tonks didn't want to watch his abuse and was actually sickened by it changed Harry's view of Tonks. He would have to talk a bit more with the younger Tonks. See if she could provide more information and let her in on a few truths he believed she wasn't aware of. "Her husband, however, is very guilty. He knew all along and he was also one of the guards. I believe he might be the reason she got into this mess."

"He is. She didn't want to marry him, Dumbledore made her. He wanted Lupin to be viewed as being accepted by a light member of the wizarding world. We tried to stop it but again we got threatened."

"How do you think she would feel about being a widow?" Harry asked. He was getting sick of Dumbledore and his controlling of people.

"I believe our family would be fine with it." Andromeda gave him a slight smile. "Thank you."

"I can't guarantee when you will see her again, but I will find a way to let her send you a message." Harry told her. "Now, I am going to remove the silencing cone and return to playing Lord Thomas. I will support your withdrawal, and I will take the blame for it."

"Thank you, again."

Lord Thomas removed the cone and returned to his seat. "I need you to support my next action." Lucius nodded his agreement. Lord Thomas and Lucius waited a few more minutes. "Now."

Lucius banged his gavel. "Order, order. Everyone, please retake your seats."

When everyone was seated, Lord Thomas rose. "Mrs. Tonks is withdrawing her request and I am supporting it. The withdraw is based on an overwrought mother clearly upset by her only child's death." He knew no one would fault that reason and left them to wonder what he had said to Andromeda.

"I second it." Lucius wondered what was going on but he knew Harry wouldn't have done this without a valid reason.

Andromeda rose. "Thank you, Lord Thomas, for your kind support and understanding."

"You're welcome Mrs. Tonks. Perhaps someone could escort Mrs. Tonks to a sitting area to allow her to recover from her distress."

One of the Aurors came forward and helped Andromeda exit the chamber. No one was speaking, all waiting to see what would happen between the two powerful man. As soon as the door closed Dumbledore spoke. "I must add my thanks."

"I didn't do it for you, you are still accountable for what happened. She was working on your orders." Lord Thomas reminded everyone. "Your Order is just as dangerous as the Death Eaters."

That got everyone speaking again and soon Cornelius called for a motion. "I petition that this Order of Phoenix, be listed as illegal as the Death Eaters are." Lord Nott stated.

"I second it." Lord Greengrass stated, which surprised a number of people as he was usually more of a neutral person in regards to the factions of light versus dark.

"Vote called for." Cornelius "Ayes?" Lord Thomas and Lucius were a bit surprised when almost all the wands went up. "Nays?" Ten wands went up. "Abstain? Two wands went up. "Ayes have it. The Order of Phoenix has been declared an illegal faction."

Lord Thomas watched Dumbledore has he digested his Order was now considered as dangerous as the Death Eaters. "Any member of the Order will be found responsible for their share of damages, as any member found of the Death Eater." Cornelius ruled.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that." Lucius said quietly to Harry.

"Me either, but it certainly was entertaining. Now I believe we have two to make pay." Lucius could have sworn he saw Harry's fangs when he said that.

Notes There is a reason for Harry being called Harry and at times Lord Thomas. It's to make people aware of the different personalities he uses and has created.

Chapter 7: Death Eaters Granger & Weasley

Dumbledore was in a bit of shock and missed the calling of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley being summoned into the Wizengamot. He only snapped out of it when he heard Molly Weasley's wail of "my baby." He looked over to Lord Thomas, he needed to get rid of that man. He was doing more damage to his reputation and causing so many problems. He knew the man wasn't a Death Eater, he already had Mad-Eye look to see if he was marked.

Percy stood up, his voice quivering as he announced: "Ronald Bilius Weasley, docket AF 42562, charged with treason, murder, and practicing Dark Arts. Hermione Ann Granger, docket AF 42563, charged with treason, murder, and practicing Dark Arts. Docket AF 42562 represented by court-appointed barrister Richard Harris. For the Ministry, barrister Michael Gambon. Secure the accused."

Weasley was forced into the hard wooden chair, chains were wrapped around his body, and the gag was removed. "Why am I here?" His voice reached a high note, reflecting his fear.

"Mr. Weasley, you are here to determine if we should move forward with the charges levied against you. If you wish to speed things up by declaring your guilt, it would save your family the embarrassment of having a Death Eater for a son." Fudge stated.

"I AM NOT A DEATH EATER." Weasley screamed. "Mum, I am not a Death Eater." He started crying.

"Gag the prisoner." Fudge demanded.

Kingsley closed his eyes briefly but walked forward and stuffed the gag back into Weasley's mouth. He had warned the boy.

"Mr. Gambon your case." Fudge waved his gavel at Barrister Gambon.

"I must object, this is a Wizengamot session. Also in accordance with our laws, Mr. Weasley's barrister, Mr. Harris needs time to look at the evidence, get statements, and be able to speak to his clients." Dumbledore was trying to figure out how to save his people.

Augustus Rookwood stood up. "I have already done that. I spoke to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger at great lengths this morning, there weren't any witnesses according to them. The statements they gave has been presented to both sides, the evidence was submitted and processed, and they tried to speak Mr. Weasley, but all he did was scream at Mr. Harris, saying repeatedly he wasn't a Death Eater. Miss Granger was able to have a lengthy discussion."

"Mr. Weasley, we would like to find out the truth, if you want to be able to tell your side of the story, you can't scream, do you understand?" Fudge asked.

Weasley started nodding his head. Kingsley stepped forward and removed the gag when Fudge waved the gavel at him.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, perhaps you could explain to us what happened last night?"

"We were in Surrey, watching the Dursley's house." Weasley stated.

"Why?" Fudge asked.

"To get Harry if he returns there." Weasley responded.

"The same Harry Potter that Mr. Dumbledore claims is deceased?" Fudge asked.

Weasley didn't want to answer that and looked at Dumbledore to see if he could interrupt, and Dumbledore did exactly that. "It's more of a protective measure."

"Really, so all the attempts to declare Mr. Potter deceased are what exactly?" Lucius asked.

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile. "We just want to make sure Mr. Potter is protected and his family also."

"So Mr. Weasley is part of your Order?" Fudge asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am." Weasley answered. "I have been since I turned seventeen, and-"

"I object, that statements must be struck from the record, as Mr. Weasley wasn't aware of what the Wizengamot previously discussed." Mr. Harris stated.

"Either he is a Death Eater or a member of the Order of Phoenix, he claims the Order of Phoenix, by his own admission, it should remain." Mr. Gambon stated. "If we are to believe the young man's statement."

"Yes, his statement regarding watching the relatives of Mr. Potter while trying to catch Mr. Potter, who the head of Order of Phoenix has been trying to declare deceased. I must say, seems like we are missing a few key facts. Why are they watching Mr. Potter's relatives? Why are they so set on catching Mr. Potter? Why do they want Mr. Potter to be declared deceased? What do they have to do with the death of Mrs. Tonks-Lupin?" Lord Thomas asked. "I would suggest we use Veritaserum, but from what I have read regarding Death Eaters, they take a small dose of the counter to it daily to build up a resistance to it, and I am sure the Order of Phoenix would also follow that same pattern."

Lucius was trying to keep from smirking at Dumbledore. Lord Thomas was burying the Order nicely and two of their people. "I agree. After all, we have heard numerous times over the last decade how no Death Eater could be given Veritaserum."

It went downhill for Dumbledore after that. "Mr. Weasley according to your statement, you have no idea how you ended up at the Ministry. You said you were talking to Miss Granger and next thing you know you were bound in the Ministry. So I am going to ask you some questions to determine what happened." Fudge stated.

Madam Bones handed Fudge a piece of parchment. He perused the list of questions and nodded his agreement. "How did you get the dark mark on your arm?"

"I don't know. Honestly, it wasn't there last night."

"Unspeakable Clarence, how long does it take the dark mark to reach the state of appearance on Mr. Weasley's arm?" Fudge asked.

Rookwood cleared his throat, who was Unspeakable Clarence. He wanted to dance, he was loving this. "It takes at least two weeks. We have studied the mark, all of our findings have born out that because of the dark magic associated with the mark, it can't be healed with a healing potion, and since it burns the skin, it takes that long for our natural magic to aid in healing the residue of the burn and settle the dark magic."

"So it wasn't applied last night?" Fudge asked.

"No, it wasn't there last night. Honestly, it wasn't." Weasley whined. He looked around the room, frantic for someone besides Dumbledore, his family, and Granger to believe him.

"Mr. Weasley get control of yourself or we will gag you in between the questions." Fudge warned.

"Exactly, if you look at the evidence report numbered 345295, the examiner was Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and he states when he examined the mark that it had to be there for over two weeks."

"Mr. Moody?" Fudge looked over to the sitting form of Mad-Eye.

"Yes, I did examine their marks and have found them to be older than two weeks." Mad-Eye glanced at Dumbledore, he really had no idea how it was done.

Lucius leaned over to Lord Thomas. "How did you do that? It does take that long to process."

"I infused it with some aloe. It dissolved by the time they were discovered in the morning." Harry replied. "It comes in handy."

Fudge crossed off some questions. "What do you know of Auror Tonks-Lupin's death?"

"What? Tonks is dead?" Weasley paled as he said the words, realizing who he was being accused of killing. "I didn't have anything to do with her death."

"So the fact that we found her body with you and Miss Granger merely coincide? The fact that same grass and dirt found on her body matched the dirt and grass on your robes? Is that merely a sad factor in your tale?"

"I don't know what you mean. I haven't seen Tonks in a few days." Weasley knew last night was an Order meeting but he was on Dursley duty so he wasn't planning on attending. His parents would let him know what happened.

"Are you worried about them being released when Tonks returns to the land of the living?" Lucius asked.

"No, because they are going away from treason along with other crimes not listed. When Dumbledore is removed, I am going to be pressing more charges against them." Lord Thomas replied.

Lucius now understood why Lord Thomas had the Order declared illegal. It would enable them to remove key players and pave the way to getting rid of Dumbledore. He couldn't wait to show Tom what Lord Thomas did today. It was something they had been trying for decades to accomplish.

"Mr. Harris any defense?" Fudge asked.

"My client has no memory of the events of last night, we know truth serum won't work, and, sadly, he has no witnesses. Miss Granger can't verify the facts of last night, as she has no memory of events after they were at the Dursley family home."

"That is why you never go with court-appointed barristers, they are usually just out of law school." Lord Thomas remarked to Lucius.

Lord Thomas and Lucius remained quiet as they watched Weasley and Granger get twenty years in Azkaban. Lord Thomas wished the dementors were still there, but at the same time was glad the dementors were gone, as he wanted them to be sane enough when the real charges were brought against them. The treason charge was a valid charge, and that would remain, but he wanted to bring the line theft and other charges against them.

After Granger and Weasley were escorted out of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore was clearly upset about losing so much ground. Lord Thomas decided to have some more fun. "We have yet to have a valid reason, Mr. Dumbledore for your request to declare Mr. Potter deceased while you are also currently looking for him. If he is, in fact, deceased why are you trying to ascertain Mr. Potter's location?"

"We wanted to be through in our search for his body. After all, it's been five years."

"Yet, it takes seven for a person to be declared deceased in the muggle world. The goblins at Gringotts have repeatedly stated that Mr. Potter isn't deceased, yet you keep trying to claim his seats and vaults, despite knowing they are by proxy to me. Why?"

Dumbledore looked a bit shaken up for a few minutes before he responded. "I am aware of you holding proxy, I do, however, doubt the validity of you doing so."

"Magic doesn't." Lord Thomas pointed to the magical board reflecting the allocation of seats. "Magic wouldn't have accepted my presence if I held them illegally."

"No, but they would if you tricked Mr. Potter into signing them over and disposed of him, or had him disposed of."

"So now you are accusing me of having Mr. Potter killed. How about we summon the goblins to provide proof that Mr. Potter is, in fact, alive, and I am not using his seats illegally? I am sure they can be here shortly." In fact, Ironclaw was in the next room ready to step into Wizengamot if needed.

"I have already spoken to the goblins, Ironclaw to be exact. He is the Potter Account Manager and he has provided certified copies of the last medical exam of Mr. Potter, an accounting of Mr. Potter's holdings and the certified, witnessed by three goblins, copy of the proxy assignment selection form and a sworn statement by Mr. Potter, signed in blood that he is, in fact, alive and Lord Thomas is his choice of proxy." Madam Bones handed the copies to Fudge, who read through them before handing them to Percy.

Percy took the copies, his hands shaking a bit, as he was clearly upset about his brother, and he made copies. One set went to Dumbledore, another to Lucius and one to Lord Thomas. "I do believe that clears up your accusations Mr. Dumbledore, how about you explain your actions?" Lord Thomas asked.

"I only want to protect Mr. Potter and have his best interests at heart. I see now that he is, indeed, safe and I will not pursue this matter further." Dumbledore wanted to kill Lord Thomas, the man knew too much. He knew it wasn't anyone in the Order providing the information to the man, so he wasn't sure how the man was always three steps ahead of him. Tom didn't even have that kind of skill.

Dumbledore needed to find Harry but do it without using the Ministry and making sure his Order didn't attract any attention from the Ministry. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to everyone they were considered to be on par with Death Eaters. How was he to fight a war with his Order being classified as illegal? He certainly was going to have a harder time recruiting as he knew Rita Skeeter was going to make today into a few different stories.

"He is going to try and find a way to discredit me." Lord Thomas commented to Lucius as the session ended.

"Yes, that would be how he would go. Sadly for him, he has been losing too many key players. A lot of people are starting to view him as senile, and Rita's upcoming articles will make it worse."

"I believe I am going to aid her in that aspect." Lord Thomas looked over his shoulder and could see Dumbledore was trying to avoid his cronies and make his way over to them. "I do believe it's time for us to leave, he is heading over here."

"He won't make it." Lucius commented, and as they started to leave, numerous supporters of the Dark, started to slow Dumbledore down and they were able to make their way out of the Wizengamot before Dumbledore was even half way to them.

Chapter 8

Severus groaned as he received the message that there was an Order meeting tonight. He really wanted to find out from Harry what happened today. He really didn't want to deal with anyone from the Order, but he was wondering what happened today. It was times like this he wished the Daily Prophet did an evening edition. Severus grinned, he knew how to get his good spirits back. He took the long route to the Great Hall, one that led him to the hall via Gryffindor Tower.

Severus sat down and Minerva looked at him. "Enjoy a leisurely stroll before dinner?" She asked.

"Yes, I found it improved my mood greatly." He responded.

They both looked a bit surprised when Dumbledore finally arrived and the man was clearly not happy, but only those who knew him well would have been able to tell. His eyes were twinkling and while he smiled, it wasn't a full smile. His eyes looked like he was ready to kill someone. He greeted everyone politely but his conversation during dinner was stilted. Dumbledore left as soon as it was politely correct to leave. Severus arched a brow and Minerva nodded his agreement. Tonight's meeting was going to be interesting.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Everyone but Dumbledore was sitting around the kitchen table, noticeably absent was Molly, waiting for the great annoyance to arrive. Severus wondered if the man would ever be on time for the meetings he called. He heard the floo activate, and soon Dumbledore appeared in the kitchen.

"I am sorry for the delay it's been a long day. I am not sure if Molly or Arthur has shared the news." Dumbledore glanced at Arthur.

"No, we figured it would be best if you did." Arthur quietly answered. He was still in shock. "I should warn you, they are going to be giving me Veritaserum tomorrow. The only reason I didn't get it today was because they didn't have any available."

"Us too." Kingsley stated. "Ms. Granger was kind enough to name everyone in the Order who worked at the Ministry."

"Why just the Ministry?" Fred asked.

"They asked her about the Order, I am not sure what exactly they asked, but Cornelius looked excited by the information. After that they asked her Death Eaters, she couldn't say a word, neither could Ron. Which made them appear as Death Eaters to the rest of the department." Kingsley stated.

"I will try to keep it from happening." Dumbledore needed his people in the Ministry. He needed to a way to find out what was going on.

"Cornelius has already signed off on it. If we want to keep our jobs we need to take the Veritaserum or quit. All I can think of is that we leave the Order tonight." Mad-Eye stated. "They are going to be asking if any of them are loyal to you. Umbridge was talking to Fudge about making them take a loyalty oath."

"You can't leave the Order, we need you." Minerva appeared shocked. "Surely there is something you can do Albus?"

"I tried to speaking with Cornelius after the session but he refuses to listen to me. The Order was declared illegal this afternoon. We are now liable for any damages caused if we engage the Death Eaters or fight against anyone as an organization." Dumbledore explained.

"How did that happen?" Bill asked.

"Lord Thomas was able to present the ICW investigation into the cost of repairs, how much damage was done on raids we blocked versus raids were we never made it in time. It didn't help that Ron and Hermione were arrested for Tonks' death." Dumbledore looked around the room. "Has anyone messaged Remus?"

Dumbledore couldn't use Tonks' death to shine a light on the Order and recruit others, because of Ron and Hermione's association. He was trying to figure out what to do with Remus. He needed the man to get the werewolves on their side. He couldn't take a chance with him switching sides either, maybe another job for Mr. Noircir.

"I did." Sirius answered. "I am waiting for a response."

"We need to get rid of that Lord Thomas." Doge stated.

"What did he do?" George asked. He looked at Severus. Severus gave a slight tilt of his head, letting George know he hadn't spoken to Harry.

"What didn't he do is more of the question." Arthur stated.

"Very true." Dumbledore sighed. "The man was able to stop everything I was trying to do. He got us made into an illegal organization, prevented Hermione and Ron from being given Veritaserum, used Mad-Eye's report against us, which I am still not exactly sure how they were marked."

"They were marked?" Dung asked.

"Yes, and they weren't fresh marks. The skin and area around the mark were fully healed." Mad-Eye responded. "I couldn't lie, you know that Albus. Since I wasn't the only one who saw."

"I understand, there wasn't anything you could do. Can you tell me anything about the mark they had?" Dumbledore asked.

"They were exactly the same as any other mark we have examined. I even took a trip to Azkaban to look at someone else and they matched." Mad-Eye responded. "It also didn't help Ron losing his temper with the Aurors, he threatened two of them. Saying they were going to lose their jobs."

"His temper." Arthur muttered. "Always hoped he would outgrow it."

"How about the evidence? Any idea?" Dumbledore was stumped as to how the marks were done. He needed to find a way to get his pawns out of Azkaban.

"None, it all matched. The grass, the dirt, we even found some snake scales on them." Mad-Eye responded.

Severus wanted to smirk, Harry must have gathered all the stuff and placed it on them. Harry certainly made sure to cover their tracks.

"Any idea on the venom?"

"Yes, it was linked to Nagini." Mad-Eye replied. "There were three sets of bite marks."

"So even if they didn't use Veritaserum, there was enough physical evidence to link them to her death." Vance remarked.

"Yes. Lord Thomas took full advantage of it." Dumbledore admitted. "I am not sure if there is anything I can do for Hermione or Ron.

"We need to do something about Lord Thomas." Jones stated. "Today he caused so much damage to light side."

"Yes, he did. He was able to prevent us from getting Harry declared dead. He had the goblins provide enough evidence to show that Harry was still alive. So we will need to work on finding him. Maybe if we find him, he can provide proof that Hermione and Ron didn't take the Dark Mark with those visions he has."

"That man is three steps ahead of you and He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named." Doge sighed, heavily. "You know he was the one behind having the goblins submitting the information about Harry."

"I agree. I am, hopefully, working on a permanent solution. I just have to finalize a few things." Dumbledore replied.

Severus looked at Dumbledore when he said those words and realized Dumbledore was going to continue to try and lure Mr. Noircir into getting rid of Lord Thomas. He wondered how Harry would drive home the message to Dumbledore that he wasn't willing to work for him.

"So Lord Thomas got Ron and Hermione sentenced to Azkaban, stopped you from having Harry declared dead, got the Order declared an illegal organization and all of the Order members who work for the Ministry either have to quit or take a loyalty oath?" Sirius asked. Sirius wanted to start laughing. Harry sure had a productive day. "Well, can't we have them take a loyalty oath to the Order? It would stop them from speaking about it."

"Yes, it would. However, that isn't the issue, we can speak about the Order, we can't be members of it. So when they ask if we are members and we can't answer them, we will get a once way ticket to Azkaban like Death Eater do when they are caught." Vance stated.

"Actually, since you haven't committed any crimes, you wouldn't be sent." Dumbledore reassured them. He was thinking of how to word an oath.

"Albus, you don't have control over the Wizengamot or the Ministry. If anything it's Lord Thomas who does. Malfoy doesn't even go against him after the first time he tried." Mad-Eye told him. Lucius had learned quickly not to upset Lord Thomas.

Severus sat back and tuned them out as they debated ways around what was going to happen tomorrow. Every idea presented was quickly overruled by someone else. Severus began to wonder how much longer this was going to take when Dumbledore finally held up his hand. "While we have a lot of good ideas, I believe it would be best if anyone who works in the Ministry officially left the Order, however, that doesn't mean you are out of the Order. I believe if I work on changing the name, we might be able to keep meeting."

"Albus, you realize if we show up at one raid or get caught doing anything for you, we will end up in Azkaban, not you, Albus, but we will." Kingsley replied. "I am sorry, but I am not going to Azkaban when I am already fighting Death Eaters for my job. I will be leaving the Order and any form of it."

Several others agreed, including Mad-Eye. "I can't afford to survive with no income. I need my pension." Mad-Eye explained. Inwardly Severus was dancing a merry little dance. The Order was going to lose a few more people, and they were very key people. He could tell that a few more were considering it. He decided to push them off the cliff. "If we get caught working for the Order, what happens?"

"We are responsible for the damage, we have to make amends, work until a trial if we aren't held. We have the same consequences that a Death Eater would have without the ability to bribe someone. We could even be sent to Azkaban if war breaks out and we are caught. It's the same policy they are using for Death Eaters."

"Now I know why Mum needed a calming draught and a dreamless sleep." Bill stated. He had to hand it to Harry, he certainly stopped the Order. He knew the Dark Lord and Lucius had to have backed Harry.

They all debated the merits of even keeping the Order active until Dumbledore stated that it was necessary and that he wouldn't give up until the Order was restored to its rightful glory. Severus wanted to be sick, rightful glory. He knew Dumbledore meant until he could get his name back and Dumbledore was viewed as being godlike again. He knew what Dumbledore really meant, he meant until he was back in charge.

"Severus, I need to speak to you before you leave." Severus heard from Dumbledore as he was leaving the torture session, oops meeting. "In the living room." Dumbledore stood up and they headed to the living room.

Once the privacy wards went up, Dumbledore asked, "did you hear anything about Hermione and Ron?"

"No, I would have warned you if I knew." Severus was glad he didn't know because he would have found it hard to pretend not to be ecstatic about the news today. As it was, he had some time to get used to the news before being surrounded by Dumbledore and his loyal followers. He was thankful that he didn't have to endure these meetings alone.

"I see. Any idea on how he might have been able to heal the mark that quickly?"

"No, I know the last recruits' marks took the full two weeks to heal. I had to brew a salve to help cut back on the pain. The pain is easy to hide, if you use painkillers, a salve, or even just bandaging it up so that no one can touch it by accident. You know the details, you used mine to study the mark." Severus responded. He had and still was very resentful about how Dumbledore had studied his mark. Dumbledore didn't care if he hurt him or what might have happened when he tried to change or remove the mark.

"I am aware. I was hoping I missed something." Dumbledore reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "I need these potions. Can they be kept under a stasis charm?"

Severus looked down the list of potions, from the list he knew they were meant to be used on Harry. "No, the loyalty one has a shelf life of a week, the submissive one needs to be given within an hour, the others can last up to a month."

"I see, brew what you can, have the rest of them as close to completion as you can get without ruining them." Dumbledore ordered.

"Very well." Severus answered. He knew Harry was going to enjoy reading the list, a lot of these potions were easy to counter.

"Good, I will let you know when I will require you to finish those potions." Dumbledore tossed in the floo powder and disappeared.

Severus looked down at the list, he wondered why Dumbledore hoped any plan to kidnap Harry would work.

Chapter 9: Lovely Rita

Meanwhile:

Harry was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Rita to arrive. He had been listening to the various members of the magical world talk about current events and most seemed to be happy that Dumbledore was on the way out. He was a bit surprised by that, as he thought most adored the old fool.

"Ah, Rita, glad you could make it." Harry greeted the woman as she arrived. No one would have recognized Harry, as he was currently looking like a cross between Regulus and Sirius Black.

"Pleasure is mine." Rita replied, sitting down. When the wards went up, Rita grinned. "I am taking it you want me to report everything?"

"Yes, stress some key points. I want Granger and Weasley to be shown as pure Death Eaters. I am sure you can use his hatred of all things Slytherin and his temper, work it so that he was doing the extreme to cover his actions."

"I already had a few key ideas on how to do it. I spoke to some of their Gryffindor dorm mates, asked about Weasley's temper and Granger's attitude. I was a bit surprised at how disliked they are. They all basically said that since Harry disappeared they have been unbearable not that they were pleasant, to begin with."

"What were some of the things said?" Harry wondered if maybe it was time to recruit some Gryffindors.

"Dean Thomas said how Weasley and Granger tried to keep everyone from being friendly with Harry Potter. He went on to say how they tried to keep him isolated from everyone. Seamus Finnigan went further and said Weasley stated in the common room that Harry Potter was his best friend and for everyone else to leave Harry alone. Neville Longbottom stated that Granger and Weasley worked counter to each other. When I asked what he meant, he and a few others explained how Granger was always pushing studying, going to the library, and when Harry tried to study anything else, Weasley was suddenly there trying to get Harry to play chess or something. Luna Lovegood backed them."

Harry wondered if Neville could recruit those three. He would have to speak to Neville. He would also have to make sure to warn Neville that Dumbledore was getting desperate and might try to pull him into being the Savior again. "Interesting. Any student from the other houses?"

"Plenty. Slytherins really went all out against Granger and Weasley. Saying how violent Weasley was, gave me some great examples. I was able to pull some of the detention slips and I am going to use a few from each year. Show a clear pattern." Rita pulled out the forms.

Harry grinned as he read them. One of them was about the dragon, one was about the troll. He went through each one. He provided the backup facts for each one she would be using. "I think you could turn it into a few days' worth of articles, especially if you use these detentions to make everyone wonder how safe Hogwarts is. Dumbledore has let a lot of dangerous things happen. I believe Poppy Pomfrey could provide some insight into that area."

"I already spoke to her. While she couldn't give me names, she did mention those incidents."

"Keep her name out of it. The students, he can't do anything about what they say, but the staff, he will make it hard for her to keep working there." Harry warned.

"Already got it covered. I have a few sources at St. Mungos and a few muggle hospitals. Some of the parents didn't just rely on Poppy to heal them, they took them to a healer to make sure they were fully healed."

"Good. It will look better if we have more sources." Harry muttered. "Can you get the transcript from today?"

"I already have it." Rita stated. She pulled out a copy and gave it to Harry. "I have another copy also. I will work in the quotes, add my own words and I believe the reactions from the witnesses. How much damage do you want me to do to the Weasley family?"

"Just really work on Arthur, Molly, Ginny, and Ron. The rest haven't been involved in anything and I don't want to ruin innocents names.

"Understood. I will still get the exclusive when it's all said and done?" Rita asked.

"Yes, you will, as long as you keep things as honest as possible when it comes to the basic facts, twist the stories to our benefit and I will keep giving you ways to destroy Dumbledore in the press." Harry grinned.

He had caught Rita a few years ago and since then they had worked on a lot of research. Rita was the one who taught him how to find things in the Ministry and in the archives at Hogwarts. She was the one who showed him how to get the goblins to let you use their library. He didn't even know they had one.

Rita had spent almost a year teaching Harry how to be sneaky. She was a bug for a reason and showed Harry where to find the most interesting information. Where to hide in the Ministry for eavesdropping on what others might think were private conversations. Yes, Rita had been and still was a great help. She knew he was Harry Potter and she helped protect him. It was a strange relationship but it worked for the both of them.

"You know I will. I want to see the man ruined." Rita hated Dumbledore after he used his Order to raid her home. She hadn't been home. Her mother was watching her her small son. Her husband had already been killed in the line of duty as a trainee Auror. The Order had killed her son by accident, they claimed, but Rita didn't believe that. In the raid, there had been four Aurors, who were known Order members. Shortly afterward, they were found dead in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore tried to claim the Dark Lord had killed the Aurors, but the Dark Lord sent a simple response of, "if I did it, I would have made it known." She knew the man would have too.

Rita knew the raid was really in response to one of her first articles. She had written an article questioning the reason that the Order of Phoenix felt they had the right to engage Death Eaters in battle when there were qualified Aurors, Hit Wizards and everyday citizens who could defend themselves if given the chance. She felt that the Order was teaching the everyday wizard to rely on others to defend them. She got a warning letter from Dumbledore. It wasn't worded as a warning, but she was a former Slytherin, she knew it was a warning. Her family was dead that night, she decided to turn into the writer she was today.

"Rita, he will pay." Harry told her.

"I know." Rita gave him a slight grin. "I need to head to my office, I want this to be in tomorrow's paper." She stood up. Rita knew she was being a bit abrupt but Harry would understand. She was still dealing with her own demons, as he was.

"Take care Rita."

Chapter 10

Harry looked at the letter that Dumbledore sent. The man just never gave up. He tossed the letter into the fire. "Go. I am not even going to answer it. If you remain here, I will kill you unless you want to become mine." The owl seemed to be thinking it over and hopped closer to him and rubbed its face against Harry's hand. "I don't blame you. If I belonged to that old coot, I would leave too." He gave the owl some bacon. "The Owlery is up on the top floor. The entrance is in the belfry."

The new owl bobbed its head up and down, before flying off. "Another one, Master?" Severus entered the room and quickly knelt by his Master.

"Yes, Hogwarts' owls do make the best way to improve our owl stock." Harry ran his hands through Severus' hair. "Hard day?"

"Tiring. Dumbledore is very determined to hire you to kill Lord Thomas, maybe even Harry Potter. He was furious about Rita's articles." Severus reached into his robes and removed the potion list Dumbledore gave him. "He wants me to make these potions. The bottom one was interesting."

Harry was never going to be great in potions and looked down the list. "What does it do? I believe the rest are easy to counter, right?"

"Exactly. I have the counters made, they have a long shelf life. The others I can't finish until he gives me a time frame. They don't last long, the submissive one needs to be given within an hour. I believe that Lucius or even the Dark Lord might be able to find ways around them. Your Lordships rings might also counter them. We will need to check. The last potion, that is a bit of a surprise. It will basically seal the real personality of whoever it is given to while giving control over the person who performs a ritual, a very dark ritual. The Dark Lord might know more information about the ritual." He felt Harry's hand return to his hair, he leaned into his hand.

"When you say seal the real personality, what do you mean?" Harry felt Severus shift closer to him, and he began to run his fingers around Severus' neck, and he heard the slight moan of pleasure.

"Master, from what I read, during the ritual, the caster will list desired traits, list how the person is to behave, and Master, the person it's performed on either dies or goes insane, unless the ritual is dispelled within a few days to weeks depending on how strong they are."

"Interesting. I wonder who he wants all this for? If he had possession of Harry, all these potions would make sense, including the ritual. As you said, they don't have a long shelf life." Harry kept playing with Severus.

Severus didn't reply, he could tell Harry was thinking, and he was starting to relax as he felt Harry's fingers caress his neck. He started to drift a bit when he thought of something that Dumbledore had mentioned to him earlier. "It's for Fenrir."

"What?"

"Master, it has to be for Fenrir. The wolf wasn't at the meeting, and Dumbledore asked Sirius if he sent a message to him about Tonks' death. Sirius did, but something about the way he asked. It was off, on how he usually asks. It was almost as if he was looking to see if the wolf responded back. Tonks mentioned how the wolf was off on a mission."

Harry inwardly groaned. "I do believe you are correct. I need to speak to her again. I had Tom send a healer to her and I was going to speak to her later, but I do believe we need to speak to her now and warn Fenrir."

"Yes, Master." Severus rose as Harry stood up. "Dumbledore believes I am off gathering ingredients for his potions, may I come with you?"

"Yes, my pet. After that, we will have some time with each other. I have missed you."

Harry kissed him, a long sensual kiss, that reminded Severus he was indeed very wanted by his mate. "I have as well, Harry." Severus didn't call his Master by his name often, not because his master forbid it, it was his choice on the matter. They were mated for a reason. Harry fulfilled the needs of Severus, and Severus returned the favor, wholeheartedly. "May we play a bit, Master? It's been a while."

"Yes, a bit of a hunt would be fun, wouldn't it?" Normally, they would find a spot, pick a person out and feed, and move on to another person. Three people seemed to fill them up for at least a week. A hunt, however, they would stalk a person before feeding. Severus nodded eagerly. "Let's go and visit Tonks."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They arrived at Slytherin Castle and made their way into Tom's office. "Harry, I wasn't expecting you."

"We had a bit of a surprise. Severus, please fill him in. You also have two Order members nosing around your village."

"They have been trying to figure out if I actually reside here. Dumbledore sends two about every six months. The wards have kept them away. He does it with all of the founders' properties. He has a basic idea of where they are, but since they are all unplottable and under a Fidelius he hasn't been able to find out exactly where they are. I have them focused on an old ruin down the road."

"I believe I know how to get rid of them. I will be back in a few minutes." Harry shadowed out.

"Severus, what does he want you to tell me about?" Tom wondered what Harry was going to do to the Order members. He listened to all the information Severus provided and agreed, it did sound like Dumbledore was going to target Fenrir. "Wormtail."

A few seconds later the rat entered the office, and Tom summoned Fenrir. "My master has some places they can hide."

"We have plans in place for when Dumbledore decided to move against the werewolves." Tom answered, and a few seconds later Harry and Fenrir arrived. Harry shadowed in as Fenrir apparated into the entrance. "Fenrir will be here in a second. He just arrived. What did you do to the Order members?"

"Oh, I placed a floo call, saying how there were two wizards creeping around an old ruin, scaring muggles. The Aurors quickly arrived. It was two of your followers, it seems that he has some members we weren't aware of, as two students by the name of Antonio Papin and Susan Miller claimed they were part of the Order and were just checking for Death Eater activity."

"They just graduated, but haven't been to any meetings, Master. I will speak to Minerva and see if she has any information."

"Do so." Harry knew that if Minerva knew she would have informed them, but the arrest of two former students would give Minerva a reason to grill him on not telling her about them.

"Well, it if it isn't Remus' cub." Fenrir growled, only to find himself pinned to the wall, looking down at Harry.

"I am not his cub or anything else, but I will ensure his demise." Harry's fangs came down. "I do wonder how werewolf blood tastes?"

"Must you two do that each time you meet, Master? I believe you gave the Dark Lord a heart attack."

Harry released Fenrir. "Still didn't see you do that. Haven't slowed down a bit kid." Fenrir fixed his robes.

"Skills. We have a bit of a problem." Harry quickly explained what they learned.

"That explains Remus' sudden desire to spend time with me. He wants to meet tomorrow night in the Forbidden Forest. Says he wants to show me something that he believes will convince me Dumbledore is for the werewolves."

"There are some caves there. They're the ones that Sirius hid out in. They aren't connected, so if he pulled you into one, with the Order blocking your exit." Harry began to think. "You might bite one or two, but since it's not the full moon no danger of infection. Lupin would certainly pull his wand on you too."

"Agreed. I think it's time we went underground. We have been building up the food stores, medical, even the cubs will have space to run."

"We can provide emergency port-keys too. Have some wards set up." Tom added.

"Bill can do the wards. He has set some of their minor ones, like their alarms." Harry pulled out some maps. "Fenrir, how many packs does Dumbles think there are?"

"He believes there are five major ones, with some minor lone wolf ones. Remus has been looking for a lot of the lone wolf ones, wants to recruit them for Dumbledore. We have moved a lot of the older ones into the caves, with the young ones into the underground network of caverns. If we disappear all at once, Remus will wonder what is going on, and run to the old man."

"True, which is why have the lone wolf ones disappear slowly, but by the next full moon, two of the bigger ones into the caves. After that, two more but into the caverns. Saving your group for the last, unless you have a better plan?" Harry started pointing to spots on the map, Tom and Severus looked at where he was pointing.

"Leave the five out, for now, move the lone ones in, get the other major ones to guard and protect the lone ones. The five can keep Remus from realizing what is wrong. I will inform all the leaders what is going on, tomorrow night, I will be absent, I can claim pack business."

"Are the lone ones, really lone?" Tom asked.

"No, what we did, is anyone who was strong enough to survive in a little pack, went off and set up a place. They still are connected to the main pack, but Lupin doesn't know that. We didn't want to give the exact numbers of werewolves away, so the lone wolf packs intermix." Fenrir pointed to a spot on the map near Diagon Alley. "We have a few members hiding in Knockturn during the safe part of the month, they camped here during the change. They have been keeping an eye on some of the Order members."

"Good, keep everyone safe. The more confused Dumbledore is about the number of wolves the better." Tom pointed at a spot near Devonshire. "There are a few Manors in this area we can also use for safe houses if we need to."

"Thanks, we might need them for the women and young if we do go to war." Fenrir rolled up the map. "I will get everyone in place."

They said their goodbyes and Harry grinned. "I believe it's time we speak to Tonks."

"I had her put in the north wing, away from everyone." Tom explained. "She should be waiting for us."

The trio headed up to visit Tonks and found the woman sitting in one of the chairs reading. "Your mother says hello." Harry said by way of greeting.

"You didn't hurt her?" Tonks' voice was filled with fear. Her hand was fully healed, and she looked like she was back to being fully healthy.

"No, the exact opposite. She gave me some information I found very interesting." Harry took a seat across from her, as Severus stood behind Harry and Tom took the seat between the Harry and Tonks. "Dumbledore and the rest of them believe you are dead."

Tonks sighed in relief. She looked at him. "I look pretty good for a dead girl then." She laughed a bit, but continued "she told you?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't. Dumbledore put it under a Vow, the abuse, the marrying that sick excuse of a man, the threats, and even told me that if I tried to leave, he would kill everyone I loved. He even forced me to be an Auror. Said my abilities were useful. I really wanted to study runes, and get my masters in Runes."

"I understand that."

"Can you tell me the truth behind your leaving? Dumbledore never admitted why."

Harry gave her a brief overview. After he was finished doing the quick recap, Tonks looked in shock. "That explains so much. I don't know if you will believe this or not, but you might want to speak to Sirius, the older Weasleys, and maybe some of the younger students who just left Hogwarts. I can give you their names. I am not sure if Minerva or even Poppy will listen. He keeps anyone who works at Hogwarts on a tight leash. I know Arthur is under some kind of potion. I caught Molly slipping it into his meals a few times."

"Give us the list of students and anything else you might be able to tell us about. I promised your mother you would write to her and I would get it to her. I will keep that promise. Do you mind staying here for a bit?"

"No, but I was wondering since I am dead if maybe I can help out? I don't want to be marked, but I want Dumbledore to pay." Tonks looked at Tom. "I don't believe in killing the Muggles or Muggle-born."

"Neither do I. I just want our world separated. The raids we did were to save abused kids. Albus likes to claim that they were about killing Muggles. Half the stuff I have been blamed for me and my Death Eaters didn't even know about."

Tonks looked very puzzled. "When was the last raid you read about that you didn't do?"

"The one last week near Liverpool." The Dark Lord responded.

"I was there, it was Death Eaters, but I thought it was strange that none of the curses were really dark. None of the Unforgiveables were cast. Nothing that would kill anyone."

"Are you sure it was Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"No, now that I am thinking about it. They weren't trained duelers like I have seen the Death Eaters in other places fight. It's like half the time we arrive and they fire a few curses, and leave."

"I think I may have the answer, Master." Severus spoke. "When you left, Granger and Weasley kept your group active. I, however, noticed that they met twice a week, but during the second meeting, not as many people arrived. Dumbledore wouldn't want them to cast anything dark in the school. Now, whenever the group was mentioned, it was the bigger group. The bigger group contained a lot of the Lions and Claws. The second group I noticed was younger years, from the Puffs. I'm willing to bet the names of the students we get will match the names that attended those second meetings."

Tonks inhaled. "I know why. He believes that because they are loyal, he can count on them. During my last year, he would visit each month and give some type of speech about how we needed to be loyal to him and how he would guide us away from all evil."

"He never visits any other house, never mind monthly, Master." Severus stated.

"I bet you he also used a lot of compulsion charms." Harry muttered. "Tonks, write a list of all the students you believe he might be using. Severus will get a list of all the students sorted into Hufflepuff, look at the list and see if any of the names stand out."

"I will." Tonks glanced at Severus. "I will add those from when I attended." Severus nodded his head. "Harry, you will help them?"

"Yes, if I can. Some might be with him, willingly."

"I know." Tonks sighed. "A lot of the Order members, like Doge and Diggle, know what he has been doing and they don't seem to care."

"They will pay." Harry and Tom spoke at the same time.

"I need to leave. I made dinner arrangements tonight." Harry rose. "Tonks, if your parents are in danger, I will move them."

"Thanks, Harry."

Chapter 11

Dumbledore was furious, more of his hidden fighters were missing. He was only getting the ones he never sent out on raids to respond to his summons. He had no one left that the Order could fight against. He had to show the Death Eaters were torturing muggles.

He slammed down the paper, there hadn't been an interesting story in over two months. Rita was printing all the details about Granger and Weasley and how they had to be Death Eater. She used their detention records and even provided a story, with memories, of Granger kidnapping her for a year and kept in a jar. When that story broke, he lost more supporters, now he had no way of getting them out of Azkaban.

Minerva had also been harping at him, as more and more owls were disappearing, and they needed to buy new ones. He couldn't inform her that Mr. Noircir was killing the things. He still couldn't get a lead on him or even a response back from the man.

Lord Thomas was another thorn in his side. That man needed to go. Every plan he had, failed in that regard. The worst part was he was gaining power. The Ministry and Wizengamot were listening to the man. He even got a few repels in regarding creatures while passing bills to strengthen the Statue of Secrecy. He had tried he is a Death Eater, but the man laughed as he rolled up his sleeve.

He glanced at his chessboard. Remus was another failure, one he might need to get rid of soon. The werewolves were all missing, no one could find any of them. Fenrir never showed up for the trap they had set for him. He knew Remus didn't inform the man of their plan, and since no one else knew of it, he was wondering what was going on. All of his plans were being ruined.

He had thought that Severus was truly not working for him but the information he gave Severus never worked. While even the potions he had the man create were always done, nothing was ever wrong with them. A perfect example was his plans for Fenrir. He informed Severus less than two hours before the meeting he needed the list of potions. He got them all, and Severus never left Hogwarts. Yet, the werewolf never showed. Remus wasn't clearly as accepted as he was told. It also didn't help matters with the death of Tonks by his two pets. He lost a valuable pawn with her death.

He looked at the pawn he had tipped over. The one he used for Harry. His missing pawn that has caused so much damage with his disappearance. He still wasn't sure what made the boy run. He knew it wasn't anything he could have heard as they always had the meetings in his office. He tested Granger and the two youngest with a mild truth serum after the boy disappeared and they didn't mention anything about their plans.

He needed to get this war back under his control. It was his war, his power, his name that would be glorified. No little upstart Lord was going to ruin it for him. He grabbed a piece of parchment. He cast some protections wards, Mr. Noircir was going to work for him. He began the ritual and wrote the letter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You're newer than I expected from a Hogwarts owl." Harry looked at the letter, it smelled of dark magic, powerful, harmful dark magic. "I see. How about you throw the letter into the fireplace, and go and meet the owls? The entrance is in the belfry." The Eagle Owl bobbed his head, took to the air, throwing the letter into the fireplace before flying out the window.

"That bad?" Fenrir ask.

"Yes, the letter was loaded with dark magic. It seems the dear Headmaster is really getting desperate."

"Not surprising. Lupin was seen sniffing around the old dens again. Got a Dementor chasing him when I last saw him."

Harry smirked. He was drinking his coffee when Severus arrived thirty minutes later. Severus and a few of the other Death Eaters had been capturing the Hufflepuffs and breaking the compulsions and hiding them from Dumbledore. The Puffs gladly submitted their memories about the raids, some even had an unmasked Dumbledore giving the orders, a few showed him casting the compulsions, and all of it was thanks to Severus and the Dark Lord skills in breaking memory charms.

"Master, Furball." Severus went to his knees.

"That's Mr. Furball to you." Fenrir took another serving of eggs. "We are going to have some duel training after lunch if you're around and interested. I think Ugly Joe wants to show you how much he has improved."

"If I am, I will attend." Severus felt Harry's hand in his hair, and he leaned into it. "We got all the secondary group from Hogwarts to France. Fleur and her family are finding homes for them and their families. Bill and the Twins said that Dumbledore has been having some meetings with Doge and the others."

"Yeah, for some reason he still thinks using Grimmauld Place is safe. My dear cousin and Kreacher keep a careful ear open. Molly was already there this morning. Sirius had to get away before he killed her."

"So the Mutt is now fully with us?" Fenrir had liked Black for a while. The man had a lot of potential.

"Yes, he had a lovely talk with Tonks. He has been staying with Andy, told Dumbledore he was there to support her. The man bought it as Sirius informed him, he was working on making her see that her daughter's death was a tragic accident. Ted, Andy, and Sirius have been working on new laws. Lucius has met with them a few times to assist."

"Bet that set the old fart into a fit."

"It did especially when we got the registry dissolved. Andy has really buried herself into getting rid of Dumbledore."

"That does remind me, Master. He is back to looking for spies. He called me into his office, yesterday. He was trying to figure out if Lupin was a spy since the man was the only one who knew what those potions were for." Severus looked up and knew Harry was going to use this information.

"Fenrir, is Betty able to do her craft?"

"Yes, she was in Knockturn working on forging work histories for a few. I know she still has a few letters from Lupin. You want to create a few from Lupin to me?"

"Yes, but make them short, like rushed out to warn you types. Mention potions, Dumbledore, and Forbidden Forest."

"She can do it. How are you going to get them to him?"

"Severus is going to claim you dropped them, and he picked them up. I will arrange for the Dark Lord to summon Severus." Severus thought for a few minutes. "Pet, you have an idea?"

"Have her make numerous ones. I know Arnie keeps a record of when the Order attacked. Have him and Betty work a few warning into the short messages about the raids. Dumbledore has always wondered why there were so few werewolves present when the Order attacked."

"Two birds one stone." Harry mused. "It will make him doubt the information the wolf gave him. I am also going to be setting a few traps for Order members to get a one-way ticket to Azkaban if they are aware of the issues if they aren't they will disappear for a time."

"Is that why you had Gryffindor Castle revamped and had Bill added all those wards?" Fenrir knew Harry had numerous properties, especially since most of his pack were now residing in those properties.

"Yes, while I don't like the man, he has used too many people. Most of the Order believe the lies and I am not going to send innocents to Azkaban."

"Well, the Dark Lord is happy, his supporters grow each time, and he hasn't done a thing." Fenrir's grin became feral. "We could also show a few of his most esteemed friends how werewolves truly live."

"If I or Severus don't snack on them first, it might be an interesting way to go."

Chapter 12

Lupin was dragged kicking and screaming into the Wizengamot. Dumbledore was clearly surprised and so was Harry. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This werewolf just landed in the atrium. He was with the body of three children, all mangled. We also found some letters with warnings to the werewolves about your plans, Albus." Dolores Umbridge announced her arrival behind the team of Aurors.

"No, she kidnapped me." Lupin started yelling. "I was sitting down in my own home, she arrived with those three, tossed some silver at me, disarmed me, dragged me here. I have no idea where the kids came from."

Harry instantly knew what happened. Dumbledore was getting rid of his pet werewolf at the same time instilling the fear of werewolves back into the Ministry and the wizarding world. "Lucius, demand truth serum. It's a setup. Also, have those bodies looked at."

Lucius realized what was happening and rose to his feet as chaos reigned. He sent fireworks into the air. "I'm sure I'm not the only one that is worried about a werewolf attacking children. However, I'm concerned that this is happening now. Remus Lupin attended Hogwarts, a known fact Mr. Dumbledore had kept concealed at the time. He also was a Professor at Hogwarts and a member of the Order. I do believe it reeks of being a setup. I'm sure Mr. Lupin was a former member, and no one has seen him on raids, perhaps it's a bit of revenge?"

"I didn't attack anyone. I was at home." Lupin pleaded, looking at Dumbledore, yet clearly confused why a Death Eater was defending him, not Dumbledore.

"Truth Serum?" Doge hedged a bit in making the request.

"I'm sure as a member of the Order, he is a bit immune, but memories will work. Perhaps a review of the last two days." Madam Bones suggested, she knew Umbridge set this up. The woman hated creatures.

"I don't believe that is necessary. We have the bodies." Umbridge simmered a bit, her smile as phony as her.

"I have done some scans, and they weren't killed by a werewolf." Rookwood had entered the Wizengamot before Umbridge had started to speak. "They were killed by cutting hexes, and someone used a dull silver plated knife to make the words ragged. There are traces of the silver left behind. I will need a few hours to do a full autopsy on the children, but I can tell you no creature did it."

"Our scans also support that." Kingsley stepped up next to the Rookwood. "The three Aurors who brought in Mr. Lupin are trainees, and shouldn't have been assigned the case without a Senior Auror with them. Also, while we were reviewing the original call, we found it came from Liverpool, not London like the caller stated. Mr. Lupin lives in Devonshire, so we are unsure of why the caller claimed London."

"Take Mr. Lupin to holding until we have all the facts." Madam Bones didn't give anyone any time to do anything before her senior Aurors were escorting Lupin to the holding cells.

"Lucius, anyway we can get a non-Order member to speak to Lupin?"

"I will be making sure it happens." Lucius believed if it was worded correctly, after Dumbledore's failure to support Lupin, the man might spill a few secrets. He saw Harry smirk and knew Harry knew what he was planning. Lupin would be going to Azkaban but not for killing three children, but for his true crimes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore was ready to kill someone. How did Umbridge screw it up? Lupin should have been given the Kiss or waiting for one since they still couldn't find the Dementors. He wanted the werewolves to be feared again. Three trainees, honestly, he thought the woman had a brain. He wasn't counting on the Unspeakable or Kingsley to have time to review the bodies. He wondered why they were able to have access so quickly. He glared at Umbridge. She had to have done something. Most likely taken her time, tormented Lupin with what was going to happen. The woman was as bad as Voldemort in her gloating.

Lupin would go to Azkaban but not for being a werewolf or child murderer. He had originally wanted Fenrir Greyback to fill that role, but since he disappeared and he had no use for Lupin, Dumbledore had decided to kill two birds with one stone. He would need to make sure certain people didn't get access to Lupin, but how? Umbridge was out, Madam Bones wouldn't allow it, Fudge was to bribeable and would allow whoever near Lupin. He couldn't rely on Kingsley or Mad-Eye, they were too afraid of losing their jobs because of being former Order members. Maybe he would have to do it himself? No, that was a bad idea, never get your own hands dirty if you can get someone else to do it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, as he listened to Dumbledore's news about Lupin. The remaining people in the former Order were sitting around the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. Sirius was pitching a fit about Lupin being caught. Severus and the twins were trying not to laugh, which is why he was pinching his nose, to cover his mirth.

"We have to get him out of there." Sirius bellowed.

"I'm aware. I have no way to speak to him. Lord Thomas and Lucius Malfoy have control over the Ministry." Dumbledore wasn't sure what he could tell the Order. He certainly couldn't admit the truth. He also wasn't going to try and get Lupin out. He needed the man dead.

FLASHBACK

"Severus?" Dumbledore was a bit surprised to be tugged into the Black library.

Severus put his fingers to his lips, pulled out a piece of parchment, and with a borrowed pen, wrote "is Lupin gone?"

"Yes. He was only here for the meeting. He is heading back to the werewolves as we speak."

"I found these on the floor by the wolf. They fell from his pocket when the Mutt hugged him." Severus handed Dumbledore the list of copied notes that Fenrir and Harry had arranged to be forged by Katie. Dumbledore looked through the notes, he frowned at each one. They were all warnings notes to the werewolves. "He was about to burn them earlier, but I had arrived activating the floo and it stopped him. I saw him pocket them. I wasn't aware of what they were until I saw them on the floor and saw Greyback's' name."

Dumbledore thought he could count on the Lupin. He had groomed him since he was a child. He set himself up as the Alpha, what happened? He knew Sirius and him were the last of Lupin's pack? Weren't they? He didn't count Harry since he never allowed Lupin to have a chance to bond with Harry.

"I will deal with this. Thank you, Severus."

Severus nodded and headed back to Hogwarts.

END FLASHBACK

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor later that night. He found Harry reading a book in the sitting room. "Master."

"Severus, I thought the old fool would have kept you busy since we ruined his plans." Harry pulled Severus into his lap, giving him a kiss.

Severus melt. A cough brought them back to the present. "He seemed very disturbed by whatever happened today."

"Umbridge happened." The Dark Lord spoke from his own reading spot.

"Umbridge? He can't stand the woman." Severus was a bit confused.

"For some reason, she took three trainees and captured Lupin. Forced him into the Wizengamot." Harry outlined what happened.

Severus thought for a few minutes. "That doesn't sound like his type of planning. I believe he hoped she would have killed on the spot, and if discovered later that the Wolf didn't kill the children, no great loss in her eyes."

"I believe you are correct, as he did seem a bit confused when they appeared. He also was surprised at how quickly the bodies were scanned." Lucius knew Madam Bones was going to have an interesting report tomorrow.

"Umbridge most likely tormented him. She liked to brag when she was at Hogwarts, the woman is very power hungry and hates all creatures, so she would have enjoyed having him in her power for as long as she could. The trainees would have sent the bodies to the Ministry as soon as they could." Severus wiggled a bit in Harry's lap. "He used her for a reason."

"Dead men can tell no tales." Harry was thinking about visiting Lupin tonight. It might be worth a visit to hear what the wolf might reveal.

Chapter 13

Harry waited in the shadows for the Aurors to finish their current rounds. The cell area was always quiet, and tonight it was no different. Harry could hear the guards grumbling about Lupin being their only prisoner and making extra work for them.

Harry masked his scent so he knew Lupin didn't know he was here or the man would be screaming about a vampire. Harry knew that Madam Bones had tried to speak to Lupin but the man refused to say anything. Harry was hoping he could change the wolf's mind about Dumbledore.

Harry stayed hidden for another hour before stepping in front of Lupin's cell. "Well, Mr. Lupin, it seems Dumbledore didn't succeed in his killing of you."

"Dumbledore doesn't want me dead!" Lupin jumped off of the narrow bed, stormed to the bars. "He has done everything to make sure I was safe. Even made sure I could go to Hogwarts."

"Really? So the contract he gave me for killing you isn't valid? Shame. I know he tried with Madam Umbridge. He didn't want to pay my fee." Harry leaned against the wall, he ran his finger up and down the bars. "She was very eager to play with you." Harry ran his hand across the bars as he walked the other side of the cell. "Haven't you ever wondered why you were the only dark creature he allowed to go to Hogwarts? He needed someone to get close to the werewolves."

Lupin looked a bit surprised by what he heard. "That isn't true." The words didn't hold any conviction. They sounded more like he was repeating what he was told.

"Oh, but it is. Why else would he want you dead since you failed to bring him Fenrir?" Harry scattered a group of letters on the floor. "Read." He owed Betty some chocolate after this. She did a wonderful job forging the letters. He did include some of the basic requests to meet that Dumbledore had sent to Mr. Noircir.

Lupin stared at the scattered letters. "How do I know they are real?"

"I am assuming you would know Dumbledore's writing and style by now." Harry leaned closer to the bars. "He wants to bury the fact that your marriage to Tonks was forced. He wants to be able to have everything cleaned up. After all, Mrs. Tonks was very upset about her daughter's death. She was willing to call on family law. Now, use that brain of yours, if you were dead, then no connection to him and the subject is closed." Harry grinned. "He is tying up his loose ends. I mean who else would have known where Granger and Weasley were the same night that your lovely wife just happened to be on a mission that got her killed."

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that to me. I'm loyal to him. I have been since before the Potter's were murdered."

"Yet, wasn't it him that told the Potters' that you might be the leak that might get them killed? Wasn't it the same man who left Sirius Black in Azkaban for how many years without a trail? Wasn't it the same man that only got Black a trial after Harry Potter was missing? Wasn't it the same man that when Black was freed, the first question he asked was about the Black seats?"

Lupin swallowed as he thought back to all the events over the last twenty years. "He could have had me killed during my fifth year."

"The war wasn't started yet. He still needed you. After all, when the war started, he had you for the werewolves and Severus Snape for the Death Eaters. Two of You-Know-Who's strongest influence." Harry jerked his head to the letters. "Read them or not. However, the truth is he doesn't care, or why would he sent me?"

"He said he could never get in touch with you." Lupin reached down and began to pick up the letters.

"Those will show otherwise. Read them, we have plenty of time. The guards are taken care of until morning." Harry actually cast a nice sleeping spell on the room that they would be in for the night. As soon as they entered the room, they would trigger it and the spell would make them sleep until Harry released it.

Harry watched Lupin read the different notes, most of them had two or three sentences, so it didn't take long for Lupin to read them. Harry watched Lupin's face. When Lupin as finished, Harry arched a brow. "You're going to Azkaban for being in the Order, and I'm sure Umbridge is working everyone into a frenzy about you being dangerous because you're a werewolf. You saw the clear look of surprise that you were still alive from Dumbledore himself. Umbridge was to have killed you before you arrived at Wizengamot. However, she made a huge mistake and brought three trainees. Good for you, bad for Dumbledore."

"What do you want from me?"

"It's very simple, you tell the truth at your farce of a trial. You are already guilty in their eyes, you know it, and so do I." Harry grinned, "but if you spill the beans about Dumbledore, you at least get the person who betrayed you. I do mean spill the beans. The abuse of Harry Potter, the stealing, your forced marriage, his threatening others, include your involvement in everything." Harry stressed the word as he summoned all the letters back to him. "Remember he wanted you dead."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Lupin returned to sit on the narrow bed, really could pass for a military cot.

"It's very simple. I'm not Dumbledore's clean up man. He made his own mess, it's time he got a bit dirty. How many missions has that man sent people out on, but never reveals exactly what he is doing? He's willing to leave children to be abused. Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, Mr. Riddle, do you know what they have in common?" Lupin looked confused. "I will tell you, they were all returned to their abusive home life. Mr. Riddle became You-Know-Who, Mr. Snape, well, you know him. Now, Mr. Potter has been missing for years. Isn't it strange how all of you are connected to one person, Dumbledore? The one person who could have changed their lives, but didn't. He certainly didn't change yours either. Wasn't part of his promise for the last war to make werewolves accepted in the magical world? Yet, look at all the restrictions he has tried to pass." Harry arched one brow as he gave a half smile. "Don't think too long Mr. Lupin, you don't have much time." Harry turned to leave.

"Wait." Lupin was standing by the bars. "I kept journals over the years, with everything Dumbledore ever wrote to me. Every letter, every note, even the wedding contract he wrote up for me and Tonks, and a copy of one he tried to pass off as one for Harry and Ginny. It's under the floorboards in my bedroom. When you entered the room, there is a dresser to the left, a trash bin at the other end. The boards under that end of the dresser come up. The journals won't be admissible in court, but they could in the right person's hand do a lot of damage."

"You will need to speak about what you know, tomorrow."

"I can't, it has a secrecy spell on all in the Order. It was part of joining. I can speak of it if everyone in the rooms knows." Lupin paused "Sirius might have more information. He hasn't been the same since he was released but he might help."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. I will see what can be done." Harry tilted his head and faded into the shadows. He walked to the room where the Aurors were sleeping, released the spell, and headed to Lupin's home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry walked around Lupin's home, remove anything that belonged to his family. He wasn't happy seeing so many of the family books were sitting on Lupin's shelves. He was glad that he came to collect the journal before the Ministry arrived and tried to claim his belongs.

Harry tested each room before he entered it, and it was no different with the bedroom. He checked for all traps, wards, even protection spells. He disengaged a few protection ones. He walked to where the bin was. It was turned over and emptied out. Harry rolled his eyes. He moved the dresser out of the way and tested the boards. He found more protection wards and disengaged them. He pried opened the boards and saw a bundle of journals. Rita was going to have a field day.


End file.
